The Clique goes to Hogwarts
by TheycallmeBetty
Summary: Magic, cliques, and friendships tested.
1. Intro

William Block looked down at the letter addressed to his daughter and sighed. He could not believe she was old enough to attend his alma mater. He knew the day she was born that she was magical just like him and his wife Kendra Block. As she got older it became more obvious. When she would throw a tantrum glasses would break without being touched. He and Kendra have spent 11 years trying to hide this from her, but now she must know. He called his best friends Len and Nadia Rivera.  
"You get the letter?" asked Len as he anwsered the phone.  
"Yep. You know what that means," he said.  
"I know. Should we all get together and tell them at once?" William asked.  
"No. All of the families have different stories that the children must know. We will tell them separately then make the trip to Diagon Alley together," Len said.  
"Of course. You are right," William said.

Massie

"Massie dear could you meet your father and me in his office?" her mother asked through the intercom connected to her room.  
Massie rolled her eyes. She was busy trying to pick out her first day of school outfit. It was less than a month away and she could not put this off any longer.  
"Yes mam," she said pushing the blue button on her intercom box.  
Massie looked at the outfit so far. It was a navy blue Ralph Lauren polo dress. It was the perfect dress to start her middle school career in. It was just missing some much needed accessories and the perfect shoes. That was going to have to wait.  
Massie walked out of her room and right to her fathers office.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
Her father was sitting at his desk holding an envelope while her mother sat in a chair behind him staring off.  
"Massie sit down. We have some news for you," he said.  
Massie did as she was told and her father handing her the envelope. It looked old. Like it came from a mueseum, but it was addressed to her.  
"What is this?" Massie asked.  
"Open it," he said.  
Massie did as she was told and read what was inside.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock. Surpreme Mugwump. International Confed. of Wizards.)

Dear Ms. Block,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed list of all neccessary books and equitment.  
Term begins on August 20th.

Sincerley,  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Massie started to laugh.  
"Is this a joke?" she asked.  
"No Massie. It is time you know the truth. You're a witch and so is your mother. And I am a wizard," he said.  
"Dad this isn't funny," Massie said.  
"He isn't joking sweetie. Have you ever noticed that whenever you are feeling overly emotional something weird happens?" her mother asked.  
Massie thought back. She thought of the glasses breaking when she was mad, the rain storms around her family's land when she was sad, and how whenever she really wanted something she got it even if it seemed impossible.  
"That doesn't mean anything," Massie said starting question things mentally.  
"Well what about this," her dad said pulling out a wand from his desk and make a little spark come out.  
"William!" her mom gasped.  
"I'm in my 40s I can do magic if I please. I just shouldn't let a muggle see me and since we are on our own land it shouldn't be a problem," he said.  
"Don't set a bad example for Massie. Now that she is 11 she could be held responsible for underage magic," she said.  
"Why did you guys not tell me?" Massie said still in shock.  
"We wanted to give you somewhat of a normal life before you were shipped to Hogwarts. Just like your father and I had," she said.  
"Wait a minute. I thought you met each other in boarding school in England," she said.  
"We did. Hogwarts is a mostly British school and it is a boarding school. Your father and I were both Slytherins," her mother smiled thinking back to their days at Hogwarts.  
"What does that even mean?" Massie asked.  
"Oh when you arrive you will be sorted into one of the four houses that were named after the four founders of Hogwarts. You really develop friendships with the people in your house because they are most like you. That is how we met Len and Nadia," she said.  
"Wait a minute. The Riveras are involved too?" Massie asked.  
"Actually most of your friends are also witches and wizards. We all went to Hogwarts with their parents. Now you, Alicia, Layne, Kemp, Dylan, and Derrick are the only pure bloods in this group, but Claire, Josh, Olivia, Chris, Dempsey, Kristen, and Landon also have powers, but they are half bloods. Oh and Layne's brother is also a pure blood, but he is already attending Hogwarts," her father explained.  
"Um wow. This is a lot to take in," Massie said.  
"We understand and we know you love Westchester, but we really believe you should attend Hogwarts. You have the potential to be an amazing witch and they could help you become one,' her mother said.  
"But it is your choice," William said.  
Massie still had a little hard time believing this, but part of her wanted to figure it out.  
"I'll go," she said.

Alicia  
Alicia sat in the living room with her parents staring at the letter with a look of understanding. She always thought she was a freak because weird things happened when she was around, but now it makes sense. Her parents told her that most of her friends also have powers.  
"In fact that is probably why you all bonded so well because you all knew that something was different about you. You will love Hogwarts Alicia. It was my home and I miss it dearly," her mother said.  
"It sounds magical," Alicia nodded.  
"Your mother and I met there. We were both sorted in the same house and we were inseperable ever sense," he said taking her mother's hand.  
"I really hope that I can be a Slytherin like you. I want to continue the family tradition," she said.  
"I believe you would make an amazing Slytherin, but all of the houses have something to offer. I've known great witches and wizards from all houses. Even the Gryffindors," her father said.  
"We will be proud of you no matter what house the sorting hat puts you in," her mother smiled.  
Alicia smiled, but also knew that she would be heartbroken to be somewhere that was not Slytherin.

Claire  
"A witch? Me? How?" Claire asked after hearing about Hogwarts and her magical powers.  
"Well I was a wizard who attending Hogwarts, but then I fell in love with your muggle mother so we moved and had you and Todd," her father explained.  
"Is Todd a wizard?" she asked.  
"Yes. It seems that both of you have inherited my powers, but we don't want Todd to know until he is ready. We want to wait with him like we waited with you," her dad explained.  
"And Massie is a wizard too?" she asked.  
"Yes. I went to Hogwarts together actually. I remember attending the quiditch matches and the rivalry we had," he said.  
"But you both went to the same school," Claire said.  
"Yes, but we were in different houses," he explained.  
"You mean Massie and I could be in different houses?" Claire asked.  
"Possibly, but I promise that you will gain strong friendships with the people in whatever house you end up in," he said.  
"And Cam is a wizard too right?" she asked.  
"Yes he is," her father nodded.  
Claire started to twiddle her thumbs nervously. She hoped that she was in the same house and they were. She wouldn't know what to do without them.

All of the meetings that the "Westchester Witches and Wizards" had were similar. Disbelief, then acceptance. Their parents told them that they would be going to Diagon Alley the next day to get their supplies so they needed to get their rest because traveling using magic was very tiring the first time.


	2. Diagon Alley

Derrick

24 hours ago Derrick learned that he was a wizard. He also learned that his parents were two of the most powerful wizards to ever attend Hogwarts. They moved to Westchester to protect Derrick from the Lord Voldemort who they fought along side other wizard families. When they found out that that his mother was pregnant they ran away to America to protect them. He has been missing for over a decade now and as far as they know Derrick is safe which is why they are allowing him to attend Hogwarts.  
For the first time since he could remember he was nervous. His parents were star pupils so he feared that people would expect him to be that good. At the same time his parents were the family who ran while James and Lily Potter were killed and their son Harry was almost killed if it wasn't for Lily saving his life. Would they hate him for that? He didn't know, but he wanted to attend Hogwarts. Mostly so he could learn more about him past. It was the same reason that most of his friends were attending.

He stood with his friends and Mr. Block, Mrs. Block, Mr. Abley, Mrs. Abley, Mr. Rivera, Mrs. Rivera, Mr. Lyons, Mrs. Marvel, Mrs. Gregory, Josh's grandmother, Mr. Hurley, Mrs. Hurley, Mr. Ryan, Dempsey's aunt, Mrs. Crane, and his parents. He looked at his mother's worried face. This is their first time returning this magical place since they left. He was worried for them.  
"Ok kids I am going to give you Floo Powder. You must say Diagon Alley clearly then throw it on the ground then you will be at your destination. I will go first to give you an example then you will go with your parents following to make sure you do it right," said Mr. Block. He took the powder in his hand and raised it over his head.  
"Diagon Alley!" he said clearly then he threw the powder to the ground and poofed away.  
They all repeated the motion and then it was Derrick's turn.  
"Diagon Alley!" he said and then after throwing the powder to the ground he was there.  
The place had cobblestoned grounds and quaint looking shops that were also beautiful looking. It looked like one of those tourist historic shopping centers except it was so much more legit than that. He saw many kids that were his age walking with their parents.  
"Ok first we need to go pick up some Gringots from the accounts we set up for you guys then we'll let Chris(Abley) show you guys around, and go get your pet and wand while we get the rest of the supplies you need," exaplined Mr. Rivera after they all arrived.  
The bank was huge and there were little men that looked like Goblins everywhere.  
It was like a dream. A day ago Derrick would never believe that there was a bank in a magical place that was ran by Goblins, but now he is willing to accept about anything. They went up to the teller  
"Well well if it isn't the Harrington clan and you brought your boy. Don't tell me you are letting him attend Hogwarts," the goblin said.  
"We always said we would," his father said.  
"We don't want trouble. We just want to have access to the Gringots we left for our son," his mother said.  
"But of course," the goblin smiled.  
They followed the goblin to a vault, then it was opened and Derrick's mother handed him 60 gringots.  
"This will help you afford a pet and your wand," she said.  
They left the bank and he met with his friends.  
"Ok gang follow me to the Magical Menagire and Eeylops Owl Emporium," said Abley.  
Abley was wearing a grey shirt with a raven sewn into it. Derrick knew that he must have been a Ravenclaw.  
"Here we are. Pick an owl, toad, or cat if you wish," said Abley.  
"Chris!" called out a pretty Asian girl.  
Derrick looked over and her walk towards Chris. She was wearing a similar shirt except it was fitted for a girl.  
"Cho it's great to see you," he said giving her a hug. Derrick wandered off while Chris reunited with a friend and looked at the animals. He knew that he didn't want a cat so he decided to look at the toads and owls. He saw one owl staring at him. It was a light brown Barn owl. He read the description that they were a common owl that had a great sense of hearing. Derrick noticed people seemed to just walk by him, but Derrick seemed oddly attatched. The way the owl looked at him made Derrick think that the owl understood him.  
"Find an owl that you like?" asked a man with glasses.  
"Yes I'd like this one," Derrick said.  
"What a great choice. Owls are a very loyal pet and you can let them go and they always come back," said the man.  
He put a cover on the cage while Derrick paid and then took the owl.  
"Got a name for him?" asked the man.  
"Amicus," said Derrick.  
After everybody got their pet they went to Ollivander's Fine Makers of Wands. They were greeted by an older man.  
"Hello Olivander," said Abley.  
"I remember you Dogwood with a Dragon heartstring core. 12 3/4 inches correct?" he asked.  
"Yes," smiled Abley taking out his wand to show him.  
"How has it been treating you?" he asked.  
"Perfect. It's like an old friend," Abley said.  
"I see you've brought more people with you," he said.  
"Yes my sister and her friends need to find their wands," Abley explained.  
"Well they came to the right place," he said looking at all of them, but stopping at Derrick. He walked up to Derrick and took him by the hand.  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
"Derrick. Derrick Harrington," Derrick said.  
"Well Mr. Harrington I expect you will do many things in your journey. You need a powerful wand," he said.  
He went to the back and came out with a black wand.  
"It is made of ebony wood with a phoenix feather core. It is a strong wand that only can bond with those who can handle it," he said. When Derrick held it the wand glowed.  
"Do good things with that wand because in the wrong hands it could do much damage," said Ollivander. Derrick stared at the wand. It felt great in his hands. Everyone else got their wands and then they went to meet with their parents.  
"You got a Barn Owl just like I did. What is his name?" asked his father.  
"Amicus," said Derrick.  
"Perfect. I'm sure you will bond with him like I bonded with my owl Midnight," said his father. What his father didn't know was that Derrick feels like he already had.


	3. Little Layne has a school girl crush

Layne

Unlike the others Layne already knew about Hogwarts. Her parents were very open when Chris got his letter with her. She is just grateful that it isn't as big of a secret anymore. She knew that her friends Claire, Kristen, and Dempsey were wizards/witches as well as the rest of them.  
She was ready when it was finally time to go. Her and Chris used Floo Powder to get to King's Cross Station and now they are walking to Platform 9 3/4. Layne had on her black robe while Chris was wearing his with his Ravenclaw tie. Layne had all of her suitcases along with her wand hidden in her robe. It was made of Sycamore wood with a dragon heartstring core. She also had her Western Green toad Viridi. She got a toad because a witch having a cat just seemed so cliche and this toad just seemed to share her personality.  
Chris said that the bond you have with your pet and your wand is something that should be cherished. Layne did love Chris's pet too. He had a Harlequin toad named Sampson.  
"Now when we get to the platform I told my friends we would meet them. You'll like them. They are all Ravenclaws and really cool," said Chris.  
"What if I'm not a Ravenclaw? Will we still get along?" Layne asked.  
"Of course. I get along with people from other houses, but you are closest with the ones in your house," said Chris.  
They arrived at Platform 9 and Layne took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do, but she was a little nervous.  
"Don't be scared. It doesn't hurt a bit. I'll go first," he said. Chris took off running and then disappeared into the pole. Layne took a deep breath.  
"You and me Virdi. Let's do it," she whispered to her frog who looked up at her with nervous eyes. She knew what he was feeling. She took off running and went through it and met with Chris.  
"Alright I see my friends. Follow me," he said. They walked towards a group of students who all had Ravenclaw ties. She recognied one of them to be Cho. Layne met her briefly in Diagon Alley. She was really pretty. Chris said she was really smart too.  
"Hey guys this is my younger sister Layne. Layne this is Marcus, Roger, Marietta, and you know Cho," he said.  
Marietta had curly strawberry blonde hair and fair skin. Marcus had spikey brown hair and a round face. Roger was very handsome with dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hi," Layne said waving to them.  
"How was your summer?" Marietta asked.  
"Not bad," shrugged Chris.  
"Well I'm just glad to be back," sighed Cho.  
"Me too. The Ravenclaw Quiditch team is going to kick major arse this year," Roger said.  
"Roger is Ravenclaw's Chaser," Chris explained to Layne.  
"That's interesting," Layne smiled. Roger smiled back and Layne felt her heart skip a beat. He was gorgeous.  
"Hopefully you'll come watch some of the matches wearing your Ravenclaw gear," he said.  
"I haven't been sorted into a house yet," said Layne.  
"Well I look at you and see Ravenclaw," he smiled.  
The butterflies in Layne's stomach hoped that he was right.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Kemp

Kemp sat in one of the train compartments with Derrick, Cam, Josh, and Plovert. All of them wore matching black robes. Kemp loves that he is a wizard. It makes him even more badass than he already is. Plus now he gets to go to a boarding school with hot witches.  
Even though Kemp is only 11, he notices girls. He has since he was 6. He loves women. Everything about them.  
That is why he had to make sure to get the baddest owl he could find. He got a Screech owl and named him Dexter. He was tough and the kind of owl you didn't want to mess with.  
"Dude your owl freaks me out a little," said Cam who opted for a Tawny owl and named him Harrison after his brother. His brother did not have the powers that Cam had, but Cam wanted him to know that he still looked up to him or something girly like that.  
"He's tough, but Dexter is the kind of owl who you want on your side," said Kemp putting his fingers in the cage to pet Dexter's back.  
"Just keep him away from Bufo," said Plovert looking at his Crested Toad.  
"Dude why did you get a toad? That is so weird," said Kemp.  
At that moment a little chubby boy popped his head into their compartment.  
"Excuse me have you seen a toad? His name is Trevor and I keep losing him," said the boy.  
"Sorry dude, but if we see him we'll let you know," said Cam.  
"Well thanks anyways," he said before running off.  
"See guys like that get toads," Kemp laughed.  
"I happen to like Bufo thank you very much," said Plovert.  
"You confuse me sometimes," Kemp said shaking his head.  
"Dude your pet looks like it is going to kill someone in their sleep. Give it a rest. As long as Plovert likes his pet it really doesn't matter," said Josh.  
"Defending your boyfriend Josh?" Kemp asked. Josh rolled his eyes at his friend immaturity.  
"Derrick why are you being so quiet?" Cam asked noticing that his best friend who usually had a lot to say was just staring out the window.  
"It's nothing. I'm just thinking," he said.  
"I think he is thinking about how he is going to be the most popular kid in school just because of his special wand," Kemp said rolling his eyes slightly jealous that Ollivander seemed to gush over Derrick. Kemp was happy with his Acacia wand with dragon heart strings, but Ollivander made Derrick's wand seem so special.  
"Dude your wand kicks ass too. My dad told me that wands made of Acacia are probably the most loyal of wands and won't work for anybody, but their owner," said Derrick.  
"Oh I know my wand kicks ass, but the wandmaker seemed to be in love with your wand," said Kemp.  
"I think the man just loves wands in general," said Derrick.  
"That is true Derrick, but he was the most excited about your wand," Plovert pointed out.  
"See Plovert gets it," Kemp said.  
Derrick rolled his eyes.  
"Everybody got matched with the wand that was meant for them. The wand chooses you so don't get mad at me because you like my wand," Derrick said.  
"I'm not mad. Just merely pointed out a fact," said Kemp.  
Kemp looked over at Derrick's wand that was now sitting in his lap. Even though Derrick seemed to act like he wasn't proud of his wand Kemp knew better. Derrick loves his wand and wouldn't trade it for anything. Usually Derrick would be boastful, but for some reason he seems to have grown humble over night. Kemp is pretty sure it is because he is unsure about where he stands with the Hogwarts crowd. His parents are known as the two who ran away from he-who-must-not-be-named during the Wizarding War. Plus with the infamous Harry Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter, and the same person who could not be killed by he-who-must-not-be-named was attending Hogwarts this year. He feared that everybody would love Harry and hate him because of the things that their parents did. Kemp couldn't blame him and he was glad that his parents still had a decent reputation in these parts.

Olivia

When Olivia got on the train she didn't know where to sit. She would sit with Alicia, but Alicia was sitting with the Pretty Committee and since she wasn't really friends with any of them she didn't want to feel left out. So it was just her and her white cat, Snow. She sat in a train compartment alone while looking out the window, stroking her cat until she heard someone enter. Actually it was two someones. One was a boy who was about her age with brown hair and glasses while the other was a boy about the same age with red hair.  
"Mind if we join you? Most of the compartments are full," said the boy with glasses.  
"Sure," Olivia smiled.  
"I'm Harry and this is Ron," said the boy with glasses.  
"I'm Olivia," she said.  
"You're American," said Ron.  
"Yeah. I'm from New York," she said.  
"There aren't many Americans who go to Hogwarts. At least that is what my brothers tell me," he said.  
"My father was American and he attended Hogwarts," Olivia said.  
"Well I'm sure they exist, but there are not many," said Ron.  
"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Olivia asked.  
"Yes. I actually didn't even know it existed until recently," Harry said.  
"Me either. It's funny how that works," Olivia smiled.  
Snow started to meow and hiss. That is when Olivia noticed that Ron had a rat with him.  
"Better keep that cat away from Scampers," Ron said.  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Snow is usually so loving," Olivia said starting to gently pet Snow's head through her cage which seemed to calm down the cat.  
"I'm sure the cat means so harm Ron. Just using natural instinct," said Harry.  
Olivia liked Harry. He was so nice.  
"Am I interupting anything?" asked a blonde boy walking in.  
"Who are you?" asked Ron.  
"Me? I'm Draco Malfoy. And you must be a Weasley. My father told me about your family. All redheaded with freckles. Plus your family has more kids than your family can afford," Draco smirked.  
"Don't talk about my family," Ron said.  
"Leave him alone Draco," Harry said standing up for Ron.  
"Ah Harry Potter. Why are you hanging out with someone like him? Someone of your status should have friends more like me," Draco said with a smug grin.  
"I think I'll pass. I like Ron," Harry said. Draco's grin fell into a scowl.  
"Why can't you all just be friends?" Olivia asked. Draco looked at Olivia and laughed.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Olivia Ryan," she said.  
"American...and if I remember correctly your father married a muggle which makes you a filthy mugblood," he said with distaste.  
"Draco why don't you go somewhere else? You are not wanted here," said Ron.  
"Like I would want to be here anyways," he said then left.  
"Mugblood?" Olivia asked not knowing the term.  
"A mugblood is a nasty term for someone who isn't a full blood wizard," Ron explained.  
Olivia was proud of both of her parents, but the term just seemed so dirty.  
"Why does it matter? We all got accepted to Hogwarts which must mean something," Olivia said.  
"Well there are some people like the Malfoy family who think otherwise," sighed Ron.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a half-blood myself," Harry smiled. Olivia smiled back.  
"Excuse me have any of you seen a toad? I told this boy I would help him look," said this girl with thick hair who entered to compartment.  
"No sorry," Olivia shrugged.  
The girl entered.  
"Well I'm Hermonie Grainger," she said.  
"I'm Harry and this is Ron and Olivia," he said.  
"Pleasure to meet you all," she said.  
"Likewise," Olivia smiled.  
"Hold on. Are you Harry as in Harry Potter," said Hermonie turning her attention to Harry.  
"Yes," nodded Harry.  
"You seem to have quite the reputation," Olivia said.  
"You don't know? Harry is the boy who lived," Hermonie said.  
"Haven't we all lived?" Olivia asked.  
Ron laughed.  
"No you-know-who tried to kill him as a baby and he survived," Ron said.  
"Who is you-know-who? And why would he try to kill Harry?" asked Olivia.  
"You really don't know?" asked Hermonie.  
"Well I just found out I was a witch recently. My dad didn't tell me any of this," said Olivia.  
"I can't believe you don't know. I did my research on Hogwarts history and learned all about James and Lilly Potter and their fights against he-who-must-not-be-named and how he marked them to die because the Potter family fought against him in the Wizarding War," Hermonie recited.  
"Somebody knows a lot about you Harry," Ron said.  
"It's quite the common knowledge," she fired back.  
"Well I didn't know," Olivia said.  
"And believe me it's refreshing. I didn't know any of this myself until recently," he smiled.  
Olivia smiled back. He didn't make her stupid for not knowing something like most people would. But now that she knows she knows she must send her father a letter to learn more.


	5. The Sorting Hat

Josh

Josh was amazed at Hogwarts when they arrived. It was reminded him of a castle. It was so big and stunning. Josh had seen many beautiful pieces of architecture, but Hogwarts topped them all. They all had to take boats to get to the campus. They had to separate from their pets, but were promised that they would be in their rooms when the got there. Josh said goodbye to his Snowy owl named Purus and got on a boat. Josh feels like Hogwarts is the place that he belongs. He didn't even question it when his parents explained it. Neither of his parents are wizards, but he grandparents and aunt from his mom side were. It just felt right. It was where he was meant to be. When they arrived they were greeted by an older woman.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts 1st years. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress, head of the Tranfiguration Department, and Head of the Gryffindor House. Before I let you enter the dining hall for a welcome feast and house assignments I must go over the rules. Every student will be apart of one of the four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,and Ravenclaw. At the end of each school year one house will be awarded the House Cup. To win the House Cup you must be in the house with the most points. Ways to gain points are to have success in Quidditch games, academic success, and awarded by faculty for upstanding behavior. But they can also be lost for breaking the rules that were in your handbook given to you after acceptance," she said.  
Then she led the group down the hallway where Josh saw ghosts roaming the halls and waving. Of course there were ghosts. In Josh's mind it made perfect sense that ghosts existed. When they entered the dining hall Josh saw that the dining hall was separated in four sections. Each section had their flag hanging over. Professor McGonagall made her way to the head of the dining hall where an older man with a long beard sat near three other professors. In front of them was a stool with a hat sitting on it. The older man stood up as Professor McGonagall sat down in the seat next to him.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am your headmaster Dumbledore and these are the heads of the houses next to me. You know Gryffindor's head Professor McGonagall. Next to her is Professor Sprout the head of Hufflepuff. On my other side we have Professor Snape the head of Slytherin and next to him is Professor Flitwick," he said.  
Professor Sprout was an older woman and had the warmest presense of the group. Professor Snape however had the opposite effect. He had a very stern, cold look to hi. Like he had no emotion. Professor Flitwick looked part elf, but had this look of intelligence about him.  
"I will call you one by one to be sorted by the hat starting with Massie Block," he said. Massie walked up with confidence and sat on the stool liked she owned to place. It really was typical Massie. It didn't matter if she was new. She was determined to be in charge.  
"Ms. Block. I know of your parents. Both great wizards and I can sense your father's spirit. You've got his ambition and you have the strive for greatness. You are a natural leader and have the intelligence to do it. I know exactly where you belong. Slytherin!" she smiled confidently and recieved a green and silver tie. Then she went to sit at the Slytherin table as the Slytherins cheered.  
"Neville Longbottom," said Dumbledore.  
The little chubby kid that Josh remembered from the train shyly walked up and the hat was put on.  
"You seem shy and believe that you should be a Hufflepuff, but I know better than you and I know where you belong which is Gryffindor!" he said. Neville seemed shocked  
"It must be a mistake," he said.  
"Nonsense. I don't make mistakes," the hat exlaimed. Neville nervously made his way to Gryffindor as they clapped for him.  
"Olivia Ryan," he said. Olivia made her way up to the hat.  
"You're pure of heart. People mistake that for dumbness sometimes, but I know better. Someone with your loyalty, honesty, and good nature makes you perfect for Hufflepuff!" said the hat.  
Olivia smiled and recieved her yellow and black tie.  
"Ronald Weasley," he said.  
Ron made his way up.  
"Looks like we have a Weasley. Well this is easy. Gryffindor!" the hat proclaimed. Ron smiled, got his tie, and walked to his table.  
"Dempsey Solumn," he said.  
Dempsey walked up.  
"I see someone who loves nature and peace which would make you perfect for Hufflepuff, but you are also very wise and an individual which makes you perfect for Ravenclaw. This is tricky. You could prospere in both houses, but I have to make a choice and that choice is going to have to be...Ravenclaw!" called out the hat.  
Dempsey recieved his blue and bronze tie and went to the Ravenclaw table where Chris Abley sat.  
"Draco Malfoy," he said.  
Draco walked up with the same attitude that Massie did. That made it clear to Josh what house he would be put in.  
"Well if it isn't a Malfoy. I can tell you are just like your father so it should be no surprise that you are a Slytherin," he said. Malfoy was pleased and went to the same table that Massie was at.  
"Landon Crane," he said.  
Landon went up with a more muted confidence.  
"Mr. Crane. You have qualities that could work for all houses. You are ambitious like a Slytherin. You have a dedication to animal rights which would make you a good Hufflepuff. You are witty like a Ravenclaw. And you have the bravery of a Gryffindor. One of these qualities outweighs the others though which is why I am going to make you a...Gryffindor!" he said.  
Landon seemed pleased and walked to the Gryffindor table with his crimson and gold tie.  
"Hermonie Grainger," he said.  
Hermonie walked up and put on the house.  
"You are very intelligent and overly ambitious with grades which makes me want to put you in Ravenclaw, but at the same time my nonexistent gut is telling me that you belong in Gryffindor. Logic says that you are a Ravenclaw, but your spirit is screaming Gryffindor. Who am I to argue with that? So Gryffindor it is!" the hat said.  
"Layne Abley," he said.  
Layne made her way up.  
"Another Abley. Just two years ago I placed your brother in Ravenclaw because of his creativity and wit. I see that those qualities are also in you and may be stronger. You are a true individual which is why you belong in Ravenclaw!" the hat exclaimed.  
Layne seemed giddy and skipped over to Ravenclaw with her tie and hugged her brother as she sat next to him.  
"Kemp Hurley," he said.  
Kemp made his way up.  
"I know the Hurley family well. The Hurley's have been attending Hogwarts for Generations. A family of Slytherins. I respect the tradition and I am sure you do too with that Slytherin blood. I'm keeping the Hurley name is Slytherin!" said the hat. Kemp smiled and cooly nodded as he got his tie.  
"Alicia Rivera," he said.  
Alicia strutted up and sat down like a lady.  
"I can feel you mentally begging to be put in Slytherin. Just like your father and mother. Your passion for Slytherin is what makes you a perfect Hufflepuff, but your ambition, traditionalism, and intelligence makes you perfect for Slytherin. I will respect your wishes. Slytherin it is!" the hat called out. Alicia sighed out in relief and made her way to the green and silver section.  
"Chris Plovert," he said.  
Chris made his way to the stool.  
"It's too easy with this one. You belong in Ravenclaw!" the hat said. Chris seemed pleased with this and made his way to his table.  
"Claire Lyons," he said.  
Claire shyly made her way to the stool.  
"This one is even easier. You are sweet as sugar and an amazing friend. You my dear are just like your father. A Hufflepuff!" said the hat. Claire smiled and went to the Hufflepuff table. She looked over at the Slytherin table though looking slightly defeated. Josh knew Claire is nervous about not being in the same house as Massie since Claire has always depending on Massie, but Josh knows that this is best. This way Claire can find herself instead of living in Massie's shadow.  
"Cam Fisher," he said.  
Cam walked over to the stool.  
"You are also a very loyal person. You're fair and strive to do the right thing. You my sir are a Hufflepuff," the hat said.  
Cam seemed satisfied and walked to sit next to Claire who seemed relieved. They were very close and Josh imagined that they would get married one day.  
"Dylan Marvel," he said.  
Dylan walked up.  
"Another Hogwarts legacy. Your mother and father were strong wizards. You father being a soilder in the Wizarding Wars where he sacrificed himself to protect others. Your father was a great man and a Hufflepuff. Your mother however was a Slytherin. She was cunning and willing to do whatever it took to be the best which helped her survive. Now the question is what are you? I see kindness in your heart, but there is also great ambition and power that your mother had. Your father would be proud of you no matter where you ended up. I feel that you will be most successful in Slytherin!" he said.  
Dylan seemed happy and recived her tie and went over to the Slytherins. Josh knew that Dylan was happier to be a Slytherin. She would have loved to honor her father as a Hufflepuff, but she had that fire that wanted her to be in Slytherin because Slytherin was considered one of the more powerful houses.  
"Kristin Gregory," he said.  
Kristin walked up and the hat was placed on her head.  
"You are a younger version of your mother Mrs. Gregory. You're mother was a prefect for the Ravenclaw house and everyone expected her to teach at Hogwarts and possibly become Head of Ravenclaw, then she fell in love with an art dealer and the rest is history. Her first love was Ravenclaw and I believe you could share that same love. So Ravenclaw it is!" the hat said. Kristin smiled and went to join the Ravenclaws.  
"Josh Hotz," Dumbledore said.  
Josh took a deep breath. This was it. It was the moment of truth for him. He trusted the hat. It would place him in the house he belonged in.  
"Mr. Hotz. I sense that you are relaxed. You trust me as you should. Does that mean you should be a Hufflepuff? No that wouldn't be right. You aren't a Ravenclaw either. You have enough ambition to be a Slytherin, but you don't share the same traditionalism as they do especially since you are a half-blood. Your trust shows bravery. The fact that you are not nervous at all shows your courage. You could be a strong wizard which is why I am going to place you in Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed.  
Josh was thrilled. He recieved a crimson and gold tie and made his way to the Gryffindor table. As he sat down he felt as home. They all seemed eager to have him. He was eager to be there.  
"Harry Potter," he said.  
Everyone was silent as Harry made his way to the front. Josh heard of Harry and knows why. Along with Derrick he was famous, but Derrick was famous for different reasons.  
"Mr. Potter. A wizard legand. You beat you-know-who. I feel that I should put you in Slytherin, but I see that you don't like that. Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
"Gryffindor," he said timidly.  
"Gryffindor? It's a great house full of courage, but Slytherin is so successful and full of greatness. Wouldn't someone of your reputation rather be with the Slytherins?" the hat asked.  
"I would rather be a Gryffindor," Harry said.  
"Well this is a tough decision. Hmm...I will respect your wishes Mr. Potter. Gryffindor!" said the hat. Harry was thrilled and made his way to the table with Josh. Josh was happy to have Harry. If the hat allowed it it means that Harry belongs here which makes him one of Josh's brothers.  
"Derrick Harrington," said Dumbledore.  
The place grew silent again. This time it wasn't awe, but mistrust.  
"Mr. Harrington. Another legend, but for very different reasons. Despite what people think I believe that you are brave and strong. The fact that you are here with all this judgement proves that. You are going to do great things Mr. Harrington. I can sense it. It will take some people longer to accept you, but alas you will prove your worth. The worth that I feel. Now to place you in the house you belong in...Gryffindor!" said the hat. Josh smiled at his friend and clapped. The rest of the Gryffindors also cheered even if some were still a little hesistant in accepting him they were at least polite.  
After everyone was sorted they enjoyed a feast with their new family.  
Josh was already a very proud Gryffindor and could not wait to have the chance to show it.


	6. Ravenclaw my home

Dempsey

Dempsey was happy with his placement in Ravenclaw. He was already good friends with Kristen, Layne, and Chris Abley, but he always got along with Chris Plovert as well. After the welcome feast they followed their prefects Robert Hillard and Penelope Clearwater to the common room as they explained the history of Ravenclaw as they climbed the stairs to the common room.  
"Ravenclaw was named after founder Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena was Scottish and was clever, creative, and noted as one of the greatest witches in the middle ages. They say she was beautiful, but also intimidating because of her strong intelligence. They say that the location and structure of Hogwarts was all a vison of hers," said Penelope.  
"Rowena would pick students to join Ravenclaw who shared her sharp mind, creative way of thinking, wisdom, and cleverness. The legend is that she died from a broken heart after a falling out with her daughter," said Robert.  
"Our house ghost is the Grey Lady," said Penelope.  
"Students think they she doesn't talk, but she will talk to Ravenclaws. In fact she can be very helpful if you are lost or misplaced something," said Robert.  
When they made it to the top of the stairs they made one last statement.  
"Unlike the other houses that have a password to get into the common room the Ravenclaws must anwser a riddle that will test their logic. Rowena believed that most wizards in the other houses did not have the logic that Ravenclaws had to anwser these riddles," said Penelope.  
Robert knocked using the bronze eagle knocker.  
"Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son. Who is the man?" was the riddle given by the knocker.  
"The man is your son," anwsered Robert. The door opened and they entered the common room. The room was amazing. The walls were covered in blue and bronze silks and the floors had a dark blue carpet. There were bookcases everywhere and a statue of a beautiful woman that Dempsey assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw near a doorway. In the room Dempsey saw the Grey Lady. She was absolutley breathtaking.  
"Welcome home," she said quietly.  
In the center of the roomm Dempsey say Professor Flitwick.  
"Yes welcome home Ravenclaws," said the small professor with his high voice.  
"Ah Professor. Ravenclaws are an eccentric bunch and Professor Flitwick is no exception. You will all love him like a father," said Penelope.  
"He is the best Charms master alive and his door is always open to Ravenclaws. And if you really need some help he has these delicious little cupcakes that will dance for you. They are truly magical in every sense," said Robert.  
"Thank you my two prefects. You will all grow to love Ravenclaw as much as I do. It is an honor to be a part of this house," he said.  
"Now before the rest of the Ravenclaws return to their rooms go check out your dorm room. Go through the door way. Girls go to the left and boys go to the right," said Robert. Dempsey followed the group of first years and went to the boys side. The room was blue as to be expected. He found it relaxing. He looked for what was to be his bed and that is when he saw his beautiful brown owl. His name was Mundi and he already felt like an old friend to Dempsey.  
"Hello Mundi," he said putting his fingers through the cage and petting his back.  
"Nice owl. It looks like we are neighbors," said this boy with longish dark brown hair.  
"I'm Dempsey," he said.  
"Michael Corner," he said.  
"This place is amazing. Feels like I'm finally home you know?" Dempsey asked.  
"I hear that this feeling is natural once you've been sorted. You get a certain amount of pride for your house. That is why the rivalries can get a little intense," he said.  
"Well I'm feeling it for sure," said Dempsey sitting on his bed.  
"I'm surprised to hear that from your Dempsey," said Chris Plovert getting in on the convorsation.  
"Why do you say that?" Dempsey asked.  
"Well you were never competitive in Westchester. You were more worried about saving the earth," he said.  
"But I was competitive. I wanted straight As so I could go to a big school and get a degree so my voice could be heard at a higher level. A degree from Harvard would make people listen, but now that I have learned of my magic abilities I think I can find less sell out ways to make cleaner air," he said.  
"Well it's great to have another person with ambition for success on team Ravenclaw," said another guy who seemed a little bit older who walked in.  
It seems that the upperclassmen are back.  
"Hey I'm Dempsey," said Dempsey.  
"I know who you are. You were the one that they were trying to decide between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Well be glad you are a Ravenclaw. The resources you get being a Ravenclaw will help you much more to figure out your path than Hufflepuff. Professor Flitwick is awesome and we are the only ones who the Grey Lady will speak too," said the boy.  
"What's your name?" asked Dempsey.  
"I'm Roger Davies," he said.  
"He's one of our star Quidditch players," said Chris Abley walking up.  
"Remember I didn't say that. He did. I love Quidditch, but I don't make it my entire life like people from the other houses. My ambitions mostly lie with my academic success. Still it is great to beat Hufflepuff," he said.  
"That is the great thing about Ravenclaw. We use our minds which I believe makes us a strong house," said Abley.  
"Still Quidditch games are quite fun and I think Abley needs to try out," said Roger.  
"Eh I don't know. Maybe," he said.  
Dempsey bonded with the Ravenclaws throughout the day. He knew the sorting hat made the right choice. He knew he made the right choice to attend Hogwarts.


	7. Hufflepuff a house for the team player

Cam

Cam was surprisingly very ok with being a Hufflepuff. Even though all of his guy friends are in the other houses he feels that Hufflepuff feels right. Plus he is in the house with his best female friend Claire and they have always been told that they were basically the same person, but different genders. So it seems to make sense that they are both hufflepuffs. They were now with the rest of the 1st year Hufflepuffs following their prefects Gabriel and Eloise. Both were full of energy and reminded Cam of cheerleaders as they took them to the Hufflepuff common room.  
"The Hufflepuffs were named after one of the founders Helga Hufflepuff. Helga did not like how judgemental the other houses were when picking students so she wanted everyone to have the opprotunity to find a home and because of her loving nature the Hufflepuffs are always very loyal and hardworking. Actually the Hufflepuff house has been a home to the least amount of dark wizards," said Gabriel.  
"She was very charming and had a gift for food related charms. In fact the feasts that you eat here were made using her charms. She was very against the mistreatment of other magical creatures so she gave them a safe enviroment to work in the kitchen at Hogworts," said Eloise.  
"She loved everyone and was very accepting," said Gabriel.  
"Our ghost is the Fat Friar. When alive he was a very religious man and very jolly. He was also one who always encouraged people to forgive. He enjoyed rich foods and life. He doesn't know a stranger and has a kind smile to all he sees. Especially fellow Hufflepuffs. He loves Hufflepuff more than anything," said Eloise.  
"He can look past everyones flaws and love them for who they are. I truly believe that our house ghost is the best one," said Gabriel.  
"Our head Professor Sprout is amazing as well. She is a master at Herbology and has a kind heart like all Hufflepuffs," said Eloise.  
"Indeed. In my third year I got into a duel with a Ravenclaw Prefect. You see the Ravenclaws like to claim all the students who excelled in academics including Bridget Wenlock. I should have had a weeks detention, but she went easy on me because she understood. If you talk to her she will help," said Gabriel.  
"Now our common room is special because we have the only common room only seen by Hufflepuffs because we have a security system to idenitify intruders from our happy Hufflepuff place. To get in you have to push the right stones at the right time," said Eloise.  
She proceeded to show them what to do and the doors opened. The room was open and sunny. The windows were open and had views of yellow flowers and grass. It was very outdoorsy and their was a warm portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.  
"Hello Hufflepuffs. I am so glad you are here. You will love it as much as I did my first year," said the Fat Friar ghost who appeared when they entered. He waved and smiled at all of them.  
"He is quite the character," smiled Professor Sprout who was also there.  
"We were just talking about you," smiled Gabriel.  
"Good I'm sure," she smiled.  
"Of course," smiled Eloise.  
"Well please enjoy the common room and your dorm rooms," she said taking out her wand and making a sunflower appear.  
Cam went to the boy side of the dorms and found his owl Harrison. He sat on the bed next to Harrison. It was so bright and cheery. Cam couldn't help, but be happy being there.  
"Hi I'm Justin what's your name?" asked this eager boy about Cam's age with brown hair.  
"Cam," he said.  
"I am so happy to be a Hufflepuff. I didnt' even know I was a wizard until recently. I was going to go to Eton until I got this letter. I am so glad I chose Hogwarts even though my mom wanted me to go to Eton. Oh well," he shrugged. He was eager. It wasn't a surprise that he was a Hufflepuff. Some might find him annoying, but Cam actually liked him already.  
"Oh look it's the upperclassmen," he said pointing to the older boys walking into the boys dorms.  
They all had big smiles and were introducing themselves to first years. That is when one boy about 2 years older than Cam with messy hair came up to them.  
"Greetings. I'm Cedrick," he said shaking both boys hands.  
"I'm Justin and this is Cam. It is great to meet you," he said.  
"I love meeting eager 1st years like yourself. You remind me of myself two years ago," he said.  
"Really? That is so great," said Justin.  
"I can tell you are going to love Hufflepuff. It is a place where everybody is accepted and we work together instead of competing against each other," said Cedrick.  
"I like the sound of that," said Cam. He would never say it outloud, but he always felt like his friends were competing with each other because they all wanted to be the star. Cam always just sat back and watched them go. It was entertaining sometimes, but it got old.  
"Good because teamwork and hardwork is what we stand for. We are kind of the underdogs here, but I believe that we have more passion than anybody," said Cedrick.  
"Alright Hufflepuff!" exclaimed Justin.  
Cedrick smiled.  
"I already like you guys. Stay in touch if you need anything," he said walking away.  
Cam looked around. Everyone had such enthusiasm. He wondered if it was always like this. He hoped so. He really liked it.


	8. Slytherin they rule the world

Massie

She was a Slytherin. Just like her parents. Her colors were green and silver which she knew she looked amazing in. Her father told her that Slytherins rule the world so she knew she was in the right place. She followed her prefects Gemma Farely and Lucain Bole to the Slytherin common room.

They talked about how Slytherins are highly ambitious, cunning, and high developed senses for self-preservation. They talked about their founder Salazer Slytherin and how he respected tradition and only wanted pure bloods to attend to protect the scarity of the school. They talked about his rivalry with the Gryffindor founder which is why the houses are such big rivals now. They talked about Professor Snape being the head and how he is the best professor and most talented. They say he is strict, but that is because he expects the most out of them. They talked about their ghost the Bloody barron who is the only ghost who can control the school's poltergiest Peeves. But Massie wasn't listening. Instead she was whispering in the back with this blonde boy she met. His name was Draco and Massie could tell he was a great ally if she wanted to rule this school.  
"Both of our families have been in Slytherin for generations so it is natural that we will rule this school. I knew when I first saw you that you had the qualities I have to rule the school with me," he said.  
"My father told me that Slytherin is the house for leaders and people of power so it is natural that we are both in this house," said Massie.  
"This school will be ours," he said.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Massie smiled.  
Massie could not believe her luck. She already befriended the richest and most powerful boy in school and he was willing to work with her so that they could climb to the top. Of course she would use her charm to manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted, but he didn't need to know that.

When they arrived in their common room Massie saw that is was darker with green lights. It was like a dungeon, but at least it was a stylish one. There was a fireplace and chairs that matched the lights. It was very relaxing to Massie. It felt like her own lair. The Bloody Barron greeted the students as well as Professor Snape.  
"Slytherins are the best of the best. Don't mess up," he said.  
Massie knew that she wouldn't. After all she was the best of the best.  
When she got to her room she found her black cat Regina near what would be her bed. Alicia was living across from her with her Siamese Cat named Belleza and Dylan was near her with her Ginger cat named Ginger.  
"I can't believe I'm a Slytherin. My parents have been in this room and now I am following in their footsteps," Alicia sighed.  
"It is destiny. We are meant to rule the world," Massie smiled.  
"And you are going to start controling the cute little blonde boy," Alicia winked.  
"Yeah who is he?" Dylan asked.  
"His name is Draco Malfoy and he happens to come from a very rich and powerful family. He is the first step in ruling," Massie said.  
"Oh Massie it is so typical of you to do anything to get ahead. Which is why I love you and you are the perfect Slytherin," Alicia said.  
"Amen to that," Massie giggled.  
"It's the Slytherin way. My mother rose to the top with her talk show and was a survivor of the war. It surprises me that my dad was a Hufflepuff because the houses are so different," said Dylan.  
"Hufflepuffs are very loyal and hardworking. As a Slytherin it is easier to trust a Hufflepuff to be your right hand man because you know that they will not backstab you. In fact they are quite easy to manipulate," smirked this brunette walking up.  
"And you are?" asked Alicia.  
"Pansy Parkinson," she said.  
"Well nobody asked you," Alicia said.  
"But I'm right. It is obviously that her father was her mother's puppet. In fact I bet her father died defending her mother while her mother escaped. I'm not saying that it is bad. It just shows that your mother was cunning and did what it took to survive. I must say Bravo," Pansy said.  
Massie looked at Dylan who seemed to believe this. Massie would never say it, but she thinks that Pansy is absolutley right about Dylan's father just being a defender. But looking at Dylan she didn't seem bothered by it at all.  
"That makes sense. My mother is great at getting other people to do her dirty work. In fact I have always admired her for it," said Dylan.  
"Of course you do. That is why you are a Slytherin instead of a pushover Hufflepuff," Pansy smirked.  
Massie looked down at her green tie with pride.  
Hufflepuffs make lots of friends. Ravenclaws get good grades. Gryffindors fight in battles. Slytherins rule the world.


	9. Gryffindor a perfect fit

Landon

A Gryffindor. Landon felt a sense of pride when he looked at his crimson and gold tie. Gryffindors were brave and courageous. That is exactly what he wanted to be. He along with the rest of the Gryffindors followed their prefects Percy Weasley and Natalie.  
"Gryffindor is named after one of our founders Godric Gryffindor. Godric is known as the greatest duellist of his time," said Natalie.  
"He would choose students who showed signs of bravery and courage. He was the biggest fighter for allowing muggle borns allowed in Hogwarts even though his cofounder Slytherin was against it," said Percy.  
"Our head of house is Professor McGonagall. She is very passionate and one of the bravest people I have ever met," said Natalie.  
"I haven't met many people who do not admire her. She fought in the first Wizarding War and survived," said Percy.  
"Our house ghost is Nearly Headless Nick. When alive he was a Gryffindor and was also knighted by King Henry VII. After a spell gone bad he was executed," said Natalie.  
"The ax used to behead him was not very sharp which is why he is only nearly headless. He is a great help if you need someone to tell you where to go and you are running late," said Percy.  
They arrived at the entrance of their common room where a portrait of the fat lady was there.  
"The password is always changing so make sure to keep up," said Natalie.  
After the password was given they entered.  
There were fireplaces, couches, and big chairs that were all crimson or gold. It reminded Landon of Autumn.  
"Hello Gryffindors. Are you ready to win the House Cup? Slytherin has won for the past few years and the Bloody Barron is becoming bloody unbareable," said Nearly Headless Nick as he greeted them.  
Professor McGonagall was also there.  
"I am happy to welcome you to the respected Gryffindor. We have a reputation of helping strong wizards grow and I am proud to work with all of you," she said.  
Landon noticed that she had a presense about her. Like she was stern, but fair. She was the type of witch you wanted on your side which is what made him happy to be a Gryffindor.  
They were led to their dormrooms where Landon found his Brown Owl named Splendor. He looked over at Josh and Derrick since they were the guys he knew. Josh was already making friends with the Potter kid and his redheaded friend Ron. Derrick was hanging out with them, but seemed a little uncomfortable. That was not like the Derrick he knew. He was used to be loved by all, but now people seem so indifferent or even spiteful towards him. Landon walked over there.  
"I am just relieved that I'm a Gryffindor. My family has been in this house for generations and I would be outcasted if I wasn't and my brothers wouldn't let me hear the end of it," said Ron.  
"Hey guys," Landon said getting into the conversation.  
"Hey Landon. You've met Harry and Ron right?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah we met at the feast," Landon said.  
"Right," said Ron.  
"Well Ron your brothers like to joke around, but I'm sure they wouldn't disown you," said Harry.  
"And that is where you are wrong," said another red head boy who seemed to appear out of know where with another identical redheaded boy.  
"Fred, George," Ron sighed.  
"So our little brother is joining the house of Gryffindor," Fred smirked.  
"How did that happen?" George asked.  
"Must be because he's a Weasley. That hat is so political," Fred said mockingly shaking his head.  
"Shame," George said.  
They both laughed. It was obvious that George and Fred loved to pick on their brother, but it was loving.  
"And you are in a class with two celebrities. No pressure Ron," said Fred messing up his hair.  
"Harry Potter and Derrick Harrington. Two names that are on everyone's lips. How does it feel?" asked George pretending to be a reporter.  
"Is it exciting?" asked Fred.  
"Do you hate it?" asked George.  
"I'm sure Harry is loving it more than I am," Derrick sighed finally saying something.  
"Well how does it feel Potter?" asked Fred.  
"Well I-," Harry started before being cut off.  
"Well that is our show. Thank you for watching," said Fred while George and him left. Josh, Derrick, Harry, Ron, and I started to laugh.  
"Typical," Ron sighed.  
Landon has yet to meet a Gryffindor that he didn't like. The fit was absolutley perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The introduction is now over. This story is now going to revolve mostly around the Gryffindors with small side stories with the other houses.


	10. Suspicious Professors

Derrick

It was the first day of classes. People still whispered about Derrick, but it is not nearly as bad as it was at first. People are more interested in Harry anyways. Derrick actually liked Harry. Harry was nice to Derrick, but Derrick wasn't sure if Harry liked him. Did he blame Derrick's parents for the death of his parents like everyone else did? Derrick did get along really well with Fred and George Weasley. They both mocked the people who disliked Derrick. They were actually a lot like Derrick when Derrick was back home. Outgoing and always joking around.

Derrick's first class was Potions class with Professor Snape. He had the class with many of the other first years. He walked to the class with Ron, Harry, Josh, and Landon. When they arrived they saw that Hermonie was already up front. Hermonie reminded Derrick of Kristen because both were kind of know it alls. In fact he is surprised that Hermonie was not placed in Ravenclaw. Also up front were a couple Ravenclaws including Kristen, Dempsey, and Layne sitting with friends they already made. He saw Cam and Claire sitting together and Olivia was behind them. He sat in the second row with Landon, Harry, Josh, and Ron. Right before class started he saw Massie, Alicia, Kemp and Dylan enter with a blonde boy and a few other Slytherins and they sat in the back.  
As soon as they sat down Professor Snape came storming in.

"Welcome to Potions for 1st years. There are rules that you will follow. There will be no foolish wandwaving or horseplay. I don't expect most of you to succeed in this class, but some of you will be masters in the art by the time you leave this institution," he said looking over near Massie and the other Slytherins.  
"While some of you probably think you are above this class because of your status," he said walking over to where Harry and Derrick were sitting.  
"Derrick Harrington and Harry Potter. Two celebrities. One house. And sitting next to each other. Can I trust the two of you to not be a distraction to each other or the rest of my class?" asked the Professor.  
"No sir," they both said.  
"Doubt it," he said coldly then walked away from them.  
Professor Snape was much kinder to the other Slytherins and should a big disdain for Harry and Derrick.  
Derrick did not like Professor Snape, but he really did not like his professor for his other Monday class. Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by Professor Quirrell.

"H-Hello class. I-I-I'm P-professor Quirrell and I'm here to t-t-teach Defense of the Dark Arts," he stuttered in the introduction.  
He stuttered for the entire class period and attempted to teach them about the Curse of the Boogies. He seemed to have no confidence and his stutter was hard to listen too. There was also something off about him. Derrick could not put his finger on it, but for some reason he did not trust this man.

After class he met up with Fred and George.  
"Professor Snape hates me," he said.  
"Don't let it get you down. That old bat hates everyone who isn't a Slytherin," Fred said.  
"Class with Snape is bloody awful," said George.  
"He seems bitter, but I think he could teach a lot. Now Professor Quirrell on the other hand...," he started.  
"You have a problem with that mumbling joke? He is harmless," said Fred.  
"Annoying? Yes," said George.  
"Would I ever try to cast a spell to turn his drink into a cup of spiders? Naturally," said Fred.  
"But he wouldn't fight back. Now Snape on the other hand. He is insane," said George.  
"And he hates everyone that isn't a Slytherin. Not much you can do to change his mind," said Fred.  
"Maybe you're right," Derrick said.  
"We always are. You'll learn soon enough 1st year," said George.

Derrick figured they were right, but still his gut told him that he needed to keep an eye on stuttering Professor Quirrell.


	11. Ravenclaw obsessed

Kristin

Kristin was excelling at Hogwarts already. Even though Professor Snape was intimidating Kristen found that she really had a knack for Potions. It reminded her of chemistry. After the simple potion he taught in his class he seemed to compliment Kristen in a very Snape way, but just saying "That'll do" and awarding her house points. Then there was Professor Quirrell who was a Ravenclaw alumni. Kristen thinks he is a nice man, but she wasn't as into the Defense of the Dark Arts.

Today she was taking Charms for First Years with Professor Flitwick who she already adored.

"A strong wizard has to know the techinicalities of doing a spell. They must pronouce the words correctly and have perfect form or it could lead to horrible results. That is why it is important to take this course," he said opening the course.  
Professor Flitwick then passed out feathers to all of the students.  
"Now one of the easiest spells is the Hover Charm. Just hold your wand like so and say "_Wingardium Leviosa_" he said. He did that and the feather in front of him floated.  
Kristen watched the students try and noticed some get it right away while others struggled.  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Kristen said confidently imitating his movement. The feather started to float and kept going higher until Kristen put her wand down and the feather followed.  
"Well done Ms. Gregory. 20 points for Ravenclaw," he said. Kristen smiled pridefully.  
After class she went to the Ravenclaw common room with Layne.  
"Kristen you're already like the star pupil. You were able to do Professor Snape's first lesson without batting an eyelash and today in Charms you rocked it," said Layne.  
"Those classes just come naturally, but you were amazing in Defense of the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell was very impressed," said Kristen.  
"I really like Professor Quirrell. He said that I could be a great duellist one day," Layne said proudly.  
Layne's brother came and joined the two grabbing a book from the book shelf about Potions.  
"You doing well in DDA Layne? Nice. Charms with Professor Flitwick was always my favorite class personally. I would like Potions if it wasn't with Professor Snape though," said Chris Abley.  
"He is such a downer," said Layne.  
"I love the subject, but he only wants Slytherins to succeed in his class so the rest of us always have to work harder. It is hard to give a Ravenclaw a bad grade though," he said opening the book on Potions.  
"I love the class though. Potions are so interesting," said Kristen.  
"You'd probably enjoy this book then. I am reading it for a little outside research so Professor Snape can't stump me. It is a little above your level, but you might find it interesting," said Chris handing her the book that she was reading.  
Kristen looked at the old dark blue book with the word Potions written in black cursive writing. It seemed ancient.  
"Thanks Chris," she said.  
"Well I'm going to go work on some homework," said Chris going to his room.  
"That book looks ancient," said Layne.  
"I bet it has some amazing potions in it," said Kristen.  
"Maybe we could try some out," said Layne.  
"I wouldn't feel comfortable. Like Chris said it is way above our level," she said.  
"We're Ravenclaws. It is in our natural to excell above the norm," Layne said.  
"But we might get into trouble," said Kristen.  
"But you could also achieve greatness like your Ravenclaw brothers and sisters before you," said Layne.  
Kristen looked at the book. Kristen could tell that this was the start of her new obsession.


	12. Flying Lesson

Josh

It was Josh's first flying class and he was pumped. This is what he has been waiting for. All first year students are not allowed to have brooms, but must take this class so they could fly them properly by the next year. The thing that sucked though was that the Gryffindors had to take the class with the Slytherins. The rivalry between the two houses was very strong. Josh isn't even friends with Kemp anymore. His smugness has just gotten unbareable. The Slytherins are almost never friends with anyone outside their house. Massie doesn't even talk to Claire anymore. Alicia doesn't talk to Olivia and Dylan doesn't talk to Kristen. They all just talk to each other and people in green. Josh looked over at the Slytherin side and saw Alicia whispering with Dylan and Massie which stopped with Madam Hooch arrived. Madam Hooch seemed stern and she took her job seriously.  
She gave out specific commands on how to ride their brooms. It started with them putting their hand over their broom and saying "Up". At first the only two brooms who came up were Harry's and Derrick's brooms. After a few tries Josh got it. Ron seemed to struggle.  
"Up!" he said annoyed. His broom finally did come up, but hit him in the face. Josh, Harry, and Landon chuckled at their friend.  
"Shut-up guys," he said slightly embarrassed. He got a firm grip and Madam Hooch continued by telling them to push off and hover then come down.  
Josh did as he was told and it was the most exciting moment of his life. It felt awesome being off the ground and sitting on a broom. He went back down with the rest. The rest except Neville. Neville's broom was going out of control. Madam Hooch kept yelling for him to come down, but it was obvious he had no control. Josh felt bad for Neville. He was a really nice kid, but really awkward. He didn't seem to fit in with the Gryffindors. Josh still wonders how he ended up in the house. He would fit in with the Hufflepuffs much better.  
"It's going to be ok Neville," Harry called out trying to calm him down. Neville's cloak got caught in one of the statues at top of one of the tiers, then it tore and down he want. Josh couldn't breath thinking that this was going to be Neville's end. Then he was caught again by one of the unlit lanterns that were closer to the ground, then he dropped again whining out in pain.  
"Is he alright?" Landon asked.  
"Give him room!" commanded Madam Hooch. She went up to him.  
"Broken wrist," she said looking at his wrist softening her presence a little. She helped him up and looked at the students. The Slytherins were holding in their laughter trying not to be caught by Madam Hooch while the Gryffindors looked worried.  
"Both feet must stay firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital wing to get fixed up. If I see one broom in the air the person riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they even touch the ground," she said leading Neville away.  
When she left Draco stood in the middle of the group holding a Rememberball. Josh didn't like any of the Slytherins, but could not stand Draco Malfoy.  
"Maybe if he would have squeezed this he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass," he said smugly while the Slytherins all laughed. Harry Potter stepped forward.  
"Give it here Malfoy," he commanded.  
Draco turned to face Harry with a smirk on his face.  
"No, I think I'll hide it so Neville can find it" he smirked. Then he got onto his broom and started to fly.  
"I bet it will be safe on the roof," Draco said.  
Harry glarred at him and started to get onto his broom. That is when Hermonie stepped up.  
"No Harry you will be expelled and you don't even know how to fly yet," she said. Harry looked at Hermonie then back at Draco and went up.  
Josh couldn't really hear them, but he is pretty sure Harry threatened Draco and Draco took off with Harry after him. Behind Josh he felt a gust of wind. He looked up and saw Derrick going after the two. Draco saw that he was outnumbered so he threw the ball. Derrick and Harry went after it. They looked like flying pros. Derrick grabbed for it, but didn't get a good enough grip so he threw it to Harry who caught it then they both came down. Draco was already down rolling his eyes at the two. Josh ran up to them with the rest of the Gryffindors cheering.  
"Harry Potter and Derrick Harrington!" they heard a female voice call out. Josh turned and saw Professor Mcgonagall approaching them. Josh stopped cheering. This could not be good.  
"Follow me," she said. Both boys looked at each other nervously and did as they were told.  
"Good riddens if they are expelled," Josh heard Massie mutter. Josh shot her a look.  
"If they are expelled then Draco should be too. He also broke the rules," Josh argued.  
"Please," Draco said rolling his eyes.  
"If they get expelled I am letting them know what you did," Hermonie said stepping up.  
"Did you know who my father is mugblood? I can do whatever I want. The rules do not apply to me," he getting in Hermonie's face.  
"Leave her alone," Josh said.  
"Are you going to make me?" he asked.  
"Josh it isn't worth it. Let's just go," Hermonie said grabbing Josh's arm and pulling him back.  
Josh knew that she was right, but still wanted to punch him in the face. Maybe one day he will get the chance.


	13. Quidditch

Derrick

Derrick nervously watched his feet as he followed Professor Mcgonnagal. He can't explain what made him fly up to follow Harry. It was his gut reaction to help him. He doesn't even understand it so he wouldn't be able to explain it to Mcgonagal or Dumbledore if they asked. He wonders how his parents would react if they found out that he was already expelled. They were led to her office where there was a boy who was a few years older was waiting.  
"Oliver Wood this is Derrick Harrington and Harry Potter. Your new Chaser and Seeker," she said.  
Derrick was confused.  
"This is who you bring me? They are both first years," said Oliver.  
"They have more natural ability in flying than anybody I have seen. And I know that you were in need of a new Chaser and Seeker and these two would be perfect. Derrick has great aim and could very well be a beater as well if needed because he did not let anything get in Harry's way. Harry was able to control his broom and catch the falling object. These two are the future of the Quidditch team," she explained.  
"So we aren't expelled?" Derrick asked.  
"It would be a diservice to Gryffindor to let the two of you go," she said.  
"Well what is Quiditch?" asked Derrick.  
"Quidditch is the most popular sport in the magic world. We play against the other houses for the Quidditch cup and if you are as good as Professor Mcgonnagal says you are Gryffindor can win it," Oliver said.  
"I want you to show them how to play and let them attend your practices," she said.  
"And if they are good. They'll get their spot," he said.

Oliver took them out to the field and told them the object of the game and rules.  
Derrick actually liked the idea of the game. It was something to take the place of soccer. Before he found out his was a wizard he loved playing soccer and wanted to be on the team at Briarwood Middle School. Quidditch seemed a lot cooler.  
"Now I wouldn't tell anyone about this yet because the other teams are not going to like us having two first years on our team since first years aren't even allowed to own a broom yet," Oliver warned. Harry and Derrick nodded in agreement. They left the fields and started to walk to the dining hall. When walking they saw Professor Snape talking with Professor Quirrell. Professor Quirrell wasn't facing the boys, but Professor Snape was looking right at the two of them. At that moment Harry stopped and touched his scar wincing in pain.  
"Are you alright?" Derrick asked. Harry locked eyes with Professor Snape.  
"Yeah. It's fine," he said. Derrick looked over at Professor Snape and then the Professor locked eyes with him. For a second Derrick felt like he was trying to communicate with him. Then Derrick turned to look over at the back of Professor Quirrell's head and started to wonder. What does he look like without the turban?

* * *

When they entered the Dining Hall they met up with Ron, Landon, and Josh.  
"What happened?" asked Landon.  
"Are you guys going to get expelled?" asked Ron.  
"No actually. We were invited to join the Quidditch team," Harry said.  
"You're kidding me," gasped Ron.  
"What is Quidditch?" asked Josh.  
"It's this game that wizards play where they fly around on brooms and try to catch a snitch," said Ron.  
"And there are chasers that try to throw this things called quaffiles into the other team's rings and the keeper guards the rings," Derrick explained.  
"Fred and George are on the team as beaters to keep their teammates from getting hit by bludgers and throwing them towards the other team," said Ron.  
"But we are supposed to keep it a secret for now so keep it down," Harry warned.  
The boys all nodded.  
Then Draco walked up with two bigger Slytherins that Derrick thinks are named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Kemp, and Massie.  
"What? You guys aren't expelled yet?" he asked.  
"As a matter of fact we aren't Malfoy," Derrick said.  
"I can't believe you both got caught. Quite pathetic," Draco said with disgust in his voice.  
"You think you're tough Malfoy, but without your goons here you wouldn't be able to defend yourself," Harry said standing up.  
"You wanna bet on that?" asked Draco.  
"What are you asking?" Harry asked.  
"A wizards duel," he smirked.  
"Absolutley not," said Hermonie walking up. Derrick noticed Ron roll his eyes a little bit.  
"Aw you need a mugblood to fight your battles?" Draco teased. Hermonie shot him a look that could kill.  
"You've already risked expulsion once and I will not let you do it again," Hermonie said.  
"Probably for the best Harry. You would be crushed," Draco said. Harry glared at Draco.  
"Give me the time and the place," Harry said. Draco gave a satisfied smirk.  
"Midnight in the trophy room," he said.  
"I'll be there," Harry said. Draco smirked and walked off with his crew.  
Hermonie sighed annoyed.  
"When will you start listening to me?" she asked,but he ignored her and just glared at Draco.  
Derrick got that feeling in his stomach again. The same one he got when Harry first went after Draco. At the moment Derrick knew that he was going too.

* * *

**I must give credit to JK Rolling for coming up with the Harry Potter characters and storylines. I am just trying to add my own twist to it by adding Lisi Harrison's Clique Characters. **


	14. Hufflepuff Advice from the Fat Friar

Claire

Claire loved being a Hufflepuff. Her and Cam were even better friends than they were before and she now has a friendship with Olivia which is something she never thought would happen. She supposes that her and Olivia mostly bonded because they both lost their best friends to Slytherin. Massie said that they could still be friends if sorted in different houses, but that has not happened. In fact Massie has made new friends and ignores Claire. Claire hates it.

"Even though I was never really friends with the rest of you Alicia always adknowledged my existence when I was with you guys. Now it's like she sees me and she acts like she is above me. Slytherin has gone to her head," Olivia sighed.  
"Massie always had that effect, but now I feel like she is just ignoring me. Especially when she is with Draco Malfoy who won't associate with anyone who is a half blood unless it is to insult them," Claire said.  
That is when the House Ghost The Fat Friar appeared.  
"Hello Hufflepuffs is it not a beautiful day?" he asked.  
"Fat Friar we need some advice," Olivia said  
"Oh yes I will always help a Hufflepuff in need," he said.  
"Two of our old friends from back home were sorted into Slytherin and now act like they are too good for us and we don't know what to do," Olivia said.  
"Hmm Slytherins tend to flock together, but I do remember a paticular redheaded Slytherin from years ago who fell in love with a Hufflepuff. Merri-Lee Myers I believe her name was and she fell in love with that superior Hufflepuff Roger Marvel," he said.  
"Those are Dylan's parents," Claire said.  
"Dylan is a current Slytherin," Olivia told the Friar.  
"I see. Well if I remember correctly Roger was taken by Meri-Lee when he first met her before the sorting. He would always talk about her asking me for advice. He said they sat on the Hogwarts express with one another and he wanted to spend more time with her, but once she was sorted she ignored him. Finally when she was older she dated another Slytherin and it broke my poor Roger's heart. Then the Slytherin broke up with her and Roger found her. It was at that moment that she realized that it was him that she really wanted to be with," the Friar told them.  
"Wow. That is an amazing story," Olivia gasped.  
"It is, isn't it?" asked the Friar.  
"But what does it have to do with us?" Claire asked.  
"Well I am going to tell you what I would always tell him when she upset him in some way. Forgive them. They will come around. Forgive them like a good Hufflepuff always will do," he said.  
Claire knew that the Fat Friar was right. Ravenclaws think that they are the wise house, but Claire believes that Hufflepuffs are truly the wise ones. Ravenclaws may get high grades, but Hufflepuffs understand the simple things. For example, hardwork always pays off, loyality is the most important trait to have, and of course always forgive. Holding a grudge can make a good person go bad.


	15. The 3rd floor

Derrick

"You guys don't have to come. This is my fight," Harry whispered to Ron and Derrick as they were sneaking out of their dorm.  
"You can't trust someone like Malfoy. It could be a track and you could use back-up," Derrick said.  
"He's right Harry. And Josh and Landon are going to wait up to make sure Percy doesn't come in and notice we are missing," Ron said.  
They made their way out of the common room.  
"Stop right there," they heard a female voice say.  
They turned and saw Hermonie.  
"Go back to bed Hermonie," Ron sighed.  
"No I am not letting you boys get into trouble," she said.  
"This doesn't concern you. If we get caught you won't get into trouble," promised Harry.  
"We won't tell them that you knew," Derrick promised. She let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Fine," she said turning back to reenter the common room only to find that the Fat Lady was not there to open the door for her.  
"Bloody hell," she cursed.  
Derrick kept walking with the guys until she called out to them. They all shushed her.  
"I'm locked out," she whispered.  
"Well wait for the Fat Lady to come back," Ron said.  
"If they see me standing around they will know I was out after curfew. I'm coming with you guys so you won't get caught," she said.  
"Do you have to?" asked Ron. Hermonie shot him a glare.  
"She can come as long as she stays quiet," whispered Derrick. They all started walking towards the common room when they heard another noise.  
"What are you guys doing?" asked the voice. They all turned and saw Neville lying on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" asked Derrick.  
"I forgot the password so I was trying to sleep out here until tomorrow when Percy could tell me the new one," said Neville.  
"Well be quiet or you'll get us caught," Ron said.  
"Where are you going?"he asked.  
"We have some business to take care of," Ron said.  
"Go back to sleep Neville," Hermonie coaxed. Neville stood up.  
"Can I come?" he asked.  
"Yeah maybe we should just let all of the Gryffindors come. We're going to get caught if all these people come. Especially if one is Neville," Ron said.  
Neville seemed ashamed of the comment. Harry sighed.  
"You can come," Harry said.  
"You mean it?" Neville asked a little too loudly.  
"Just be quiet," Harry whispered.  
"Sorry," Neville whispered. They made their way to the Trophy room to see that Draco was not there.  
"Where is he?" asked Ron.  
Derrick looked around and he figured it out. Draco tricked them.  
"He's not coming guys. It was a trick," Derrick sighed.  
"How can you be sure?" Harry asked.  
"Because it is up his ally. Slytherins are manipulative and he thought that he could get you caught. He doesn't want you here. He has made that clear," Derrick explained.  
"I think Derrick is right and we should go," begged Hermonie.  
"Fine," Harry sighed. They started to go when they heard a cat meow and footsteps.  
It was Argus Filch and his cat. Argus was the caregiver of Hogwarts.  
"Hide!" Hermonie whisper screamed. They all ran in another doorway, went down a couple staircases and entered a dark hallway.  
"Why haven't I seen this place before?" asked Harry looking around.  
"It's the Forbidden Third Floor. If we are caught we are dead," Hermonie said.  
"I think we're fine," Ron said. That is when they heard the cat meow.  
"Run," Ron said.  
They ran until they reached a door. They tried to open it, but it was locked. Hermonie took out her wand.  
"Aloe Amora," Hermonie said waving her wand and the door opened so they all ran in.  
"How did you know that?" Ron asked.  
"I read ahead. It's in our Charms book," she explained.  
"We're safe for now," Harry sighed. Derrick got that weird feeling again and looked up to see a three headed giant dog chained up.  
"Not quite," Derrick said. The dog growled.  
They all screamed.  
"Bloody hell we have to get out of here," Ron freaked out. The dog ran after them, but they got out and relocked the door just in time and they quickly made their way back to the dorm without being seen. This time the Fat Lady was back so they could get in.  
"That was too close. We could have been killed or worse...expelled," Hermonie said with anger.  
"We weren't caught were we?" asked an annoyed Ron.  
"I'm going to bed," Hermonie said sternly.  
The boys did the same.  
"That was so scary," said Neville.  
"And you must never speak of it Neville," said Ron.  
"Promise us," Derrick agreed. Neville looked at all of them.  
"I promise," he said.  
They all lied down, but Derrick couldn't sleep. He had so many questions. What was that creature and why was it in a school full of preteens and teenagers? Derrick feels that it was guarding something, but what?


	16. For as long as you can

Josh

"The dog was obviously guarding something," Derrick said after Harry, Ron, and he told the story of what happened the night prior.  
"But what would he be guarding?" Josh asked.  
"I don't know,but I'm sure that it is something important," Derrick said.  
"Well obviously. I don't think they would have a beast guarding a slice of pie," Ron said sarcastically.  
Harry looked like he was remembering something.  
"I saw an article when we first arrived. The Gringotts bank was broken into. Maybe they got the dog to protect their valueable items from the same person who stole from the bank," said Harry.  
"You think it's connected?" asked Landon.  
"I don't know, but it would make sense right?" Harry asked.  
"Maybe," Derrick shrugged. Ron looked up as a bunch of owls flew over them dropping packages and envelopes.  
"Mails here," he said.  
Josh looked up and watched everything floating down to their owner.  
A letter came down in front of Josh. It was from his Aunt. She must be responding to the letter that he sent her to let her know that he was a Gryffindor. Since neither of Josh's parents are wizards/witches he has been getting advice from his grandparents and aunt. His nana and aunt are half-bloods while his grandpa is a full blood. He is more likely to get information and advice from his aunt because his grandparents are very strict and not as compassionate as his aunt. They are also a little upset that Josh isn't a Ravenclaw like they both were, but a Gryffindor like his aunt was.  
Ron also recieved letters from home. Then two packages came down for Harry and Derrick.  
"Who would send me a package?" Harry wondered allowed. The opened them to see two brand new brooms. Nimbus 2000s to be exact.  
"Who are these from?" Ron asked.  
"There is a note from Professor Mcgonnagal with our quidditch practice schedule," Derrick said.  
"Brilliant," Ron said staring at the brooms with slight envy. Josh knew how he felt. Josh wanted to be able to have a broom. Flying class is his favorite class and he can't wait to have his own broom and hopefully join the Quidditch team when a spot opens up and he is old enough.  
"How did you two get brooms?" Draco asked walking up to their table.  
"They're gifts," Harry said.  
"First years are not allowed to have brooms," said Draco.  
Derrick and Harry just shrugged.  
Draco looked over and saw Professor Flitwick and called him over.  
"Harry and Derrick have brooms," Draco tattled.  
"Oh yes Professor Mcgonnagal told me of your talents and that you would be joining to Gryfindor Quidditch team. Well done," he said then walked away. Derrick and Harry smirked at Draco.  
"How did you two make Quidditch in your first year?" he asked.  
"I guess we have you to thank. If you wouldn't have been flying when Madam Hooch left we wouldn't have followed. So thank you," Derrick smirked.  
"And now we are off to practice," Harry said grabbing his broom and the two of the left. Draco looked pissed which made Josh smirked. Even though he was very jealous of his two friends watching Draco get mad made him smile.  
Josh turned his attention to his letter from his aunt and opened it.

_"Josh,  
Congratulations on Gryffindor! That is an amazing house and only the bravest are accepted. I myself was also a Gryffindor as well as most of your family(You also had a lot of Ravenclaws too!).  
I am happy to read that you are enjoying your flying classes. My favorite course was Transfiguration(In fact I'm Animagus and turn into an eagle). Professor McGonnagall is the best! Plus she is the House Head for Gryffindor. I learned so much from that class and the rest of them. I will admit that the History of Magic is pretty boring and Astronomy is not as exciting as the magic classes, but everything I learned made me a better witch.  
To anwser your question if I knew the Weasleys and the Potters: yes I did. The Weasleys are very well known and I went to school with Bill Weasley, Lily Potter(Evans at the time), and James Potter. I was a first year when Lily and James were in their 6th year and Bill started attending Hogwarts a few years after Lily and James graduated. If Harry is anything like his parents then I know he is a great friend to have. The Weasleys are an amazing family so I have to assume that the Weasley boy you have befriended is great as well.  
With that said about Harry please be careful. He is the boy who lived so if you-know-who ever returns he will go after Harry and I do not want to see you get hurt in the process. The chances of it happening is slim since no one has heard from him since the first wizarding war, but I still want you to keep yourself out of harms way for as long as you can.  
I love you,  
Aunt Natalia"_

Josh wondered what she meant by "keep yourself out of harms way for as long as you can". Instead of stay out of harm's way with a period. The "for as long as you can" part made Josh a little nervous. Josh stared at it then shrugged it off.  
His aunt is a survivor of the first wizarding war. She is probably just a little pestimistic. He probably would be too if he saw the things that she saw. He put the letter into a pocket in his cloak and went to go do homework with Landon and Ron.


	17. Slytherin Stupid Hermonie

Dylan

Dylan disliked charms. She much prefered Defense of the Dark Arts even is Professor Quirrell was a bumbling idiot. The course was interesting. Charms was just kind of boring. It was the type of class that Ravenclaws and that nerdy Hermonie Grainger from Gryffindor liked. Dylan could tell that her old best friend Kristen loved the class. Kristen's excitement over such a boring class kind of made Dylan wonder why they were ever friends. Kristen was such a kiss-up nerd and Dylan rather have fun. Really the Americans who deserved their popularity back in Westchester are Slytherins. The Pretty Committee really should have just been a trio all along with her, Massie, and Alicia. Though as annoying Kristen and the rest of the Ravenclaws were, nobody was as annoying as that Gryffindor Hermonie Grainger. She was such a stuck-up know it all. Dylan doubted she even had friends that weren't text books.

"Today class we are going to do a spell that is a little harder than the levitating spell and lumos. Today we are going to learn the Fire-making spell with this plant. For safety reasons I will need you to put on the fire proof cloaks that I charmed. Now please do not use this spell until you have mastered controling it in the advanced charms class. Since I am here to supervise I will make sure nothing gets out of hand, but it can be very dangerous," warned the short professor.

The class put on their fireproof cloaks. This was actually a charm that Dylan saw somewhat interesting.

"Alright now to do the spell you hold the wand like this and say Incindeo," instructed Proessor Flitwick.  
All of the attempted, but only one plant ignighted. Hermonie Grainger.  
"Well done Ms. Grainger. 10 points for Gryffindor," said Professor Flitwick.  
Dylan looked over at Massie and Alicia rolling her eyes. They both did the same.  
Hermonie was the only one who figured it out by the end of the class period. Even the Ravenclaws didn't get it right which was obviously annoying the hell out of them.  
"I loathe Hermonie Grainger," Massie said.  
"Just a filthy know it all mugblood," Draco agreed as they walked out of class.  
"She is such a kiss up," Alicia agreed.  
That is when they saw Hermonie's frizzy hair whip past them. Her head was down and she held her books close against her chest.  
"Guess she heard us," Alicia said.  
Dylan smirked and shrugged and they kept walking.

"Hermonie is such a know-it-all twit. No wonder she doesn't have any friends," Dylan heard the Weasley boy say to a group of Gryffindors including Josh, Landon, and Derrick. They all laughed with Ron and Hermonie ran past them crying.  
Dylan laughed along with Kemp, Draco, Massie, Alicia, Goyle, and Crabbe as they walked past the guilty looking group. Dylan looked over her shoulder and smirked at Ron.  
"Nice job Weasley," she laughed.  
It served the girl right though. She should know that nobody likes her. And if a Gryffindor doesn't like one of their own...well that is more pathetic than being despised by a Hufflepuff.


	18. One of us

Landon

Landon felt bad about laughing at Hermonie earlier. He heard that she was hiding out in the girl's bathroom. She won't even come out for the Halloween Feast happening that night. Everyone was enjoying themselves except Landon, Harry, Ron, Derrick, and Josh.  
"Guys I feel really bad about Hermonie," Landon admitted.  
"Me too," Harry sighed.  
"Same," Derrick said.  
"I feel horrible," Josh nodded.  
The guys all looked over at Ron who seemed to be staring off.  
"What?" he asked.  
They all kept staring. Ron sighed.  
"I feel bad too," he admitted.  
"We should really say we are sorry," Landon said.  
At that moment Professor Quirrell came running in fractically.  
"D-d-d-dumbledore! T-th-th-there is a -g-g-g-g-g-g-giant t-tr-tr-troll in H-h-h-hogwarts!" he yelled out of breath. The whole room gasped  
"Prefects take your students back to the house until it is safe!" Dumbledore commanded.  
Everyone was frantic.  
"Stay calm everyone!" Percy commanded.  
"Follow us Gryffindor," Natalie said.  
They all started walking until Harry stopped.  
"Hermonie," he said.  
"What about her?" Ron asked.  
"She's in the bathroom and doesn't know about the troll. We must help her," Harry said.  
"Are you crazy? There is a troll out there," Ron said.  
Landon knew he had to help her. He felt bad enough and if something were to happen he wouldn't be able to live with himself.  
"Harry is right," Landon sighed.  
He noticed Derrick put his hand on his stomach and close his eyes then he stepped towards the duo.  
"I'm going too," he said.  
"You guys are bonkers," Ron said.  
"Come on Ron. We have to help her," Josh said stepping over with the rest. Ron looked at them and then back at the group.  
"You don't have to come Ron. I would understand if you went with the group," Harry said.  
Ron sighed.  
"Let's go get her before they notice we are gone," Ron said.  
They snuck away from the group and started going towards the girl's bathroom. They were walking until they heard a crash and a scream. Then they ran. When they got there they all ran into the bathroom to see Hermonie curled into ball and the troll aimlessly hitting the stalls surrounding her with his club.  
"Hermonie!" Harry yelled. She looked up with fear in his eyes.  
Harry started throwing wood pieces from the broken stalls at the troll trying to get his attention so Hermonie could get away from the corner she was trapped in. The rest of them followed  
"Hey troll brain!" Ron yelled. The troll turned around and Hermonie crawled around him to hide under the sinks. The troll realized this and starting hitting the sinks with his club. She was trapped. Harry whipped out his want to go after him, but the troll grabbed him and held him high.  
Before Landon could even blink Derrick whipped out his wand and yelled out.  
"Indencio!" he yelled. The troll's arm was lit on fire and he dropped Harry. Before Harry started to fall Derrick pointed his wand at him.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" he called out and Harry started to float. Derrick slowly directed Harry down with his wand until he was safely on the ground. The water that was squirting out of the broken sinks put the fire out on the troll and he was mad. That is when Hermonie took out her wand.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" she called out. This caused the club that the troll was holding to rise up and then Hermonie dropped it so it fell on his head and knocked him out. The boys moved as he came crashing down.  
"That was close," Ron sighed.  
"Derrick that was amazing," Hermonie said.  
"I don't know what came over me. I just did it," Derrick said.  
"Well it was very brave. All of you were very brave. Thank you so much for saving me," she said.  
"Your welcome and we are all really sorry about earlier today. Espeically me," Ron said sheepishly. Hermonie smiled.  
"Apology accepted," she said.  
They started to walk back to the Gryffindor house when they saw Professor McGonagall glaring at them. They stopped dead in their tracks. They were dead.  
"What are you all doing out of your house?" she asked.  
Landon felt his hands start to sweat. This was going to be bad.  
"Well uh..." Josh started.  
"We were...," Harry tried.  
"They came to warn me about the troll," Hermonie said.  
They all looked at Hermonie.  
"And where were you?" she asked.  
"I was in the bathroom. They knew I didn't hear about it so they came to warn me, but the troll was already there so they saved me. It really isn't their fault. It is all mine," Hermonie said taking the blame entirely.  
At that moment Landon wanted to take back any bad thought he had about Hermonie.  
"Very well. I am taking 50 house points from your Hermonie, but they rest of you will get 10 house points each for helping a fellow Gryffindor in need," she sighed.  
They all looked at Hermonie with admiration.  
Landon knew that at that moment any negative feelings they had for her were vanished. She was now offically one of them.


	19. Quidditch Match

Derrick

It was the day of Derrick's first Quidditch tournament. He has been practicing hard and really hopes to do well. He was hanging out with George and Fred while they gave him an idea what to expect.  
"It's a bloody day. You are going to have hard ball flying at your head," Fred said.  
"Fred and I won't let the get you," said George.  
"But if we do..." Fred started.  
"Sorry," they both shrugged.  
"Thanks for the pep talk guys," Derrick said.  
"Ah come on you were the guy who saved Harry, our little brother, and the others from the troll. Getting knocked out by bludgers and possibly ending up in a coma for a year shouldn't scare you," Fred said.  
"Thanks," Derrick said sarcastically. He looked up and saw Harry come towards them in his Quidditch uniform.  
"Well if it isn't our seeker Mr. Potter," Fred said.  
George and Fred both bowed.  
"We are not worthy," they said in jest.  
"Can I talk to Derrick for a little bit?" he asked.  
"Of course your majesty," Fred smirked. Harry and Derrick walked away from the two.  
"What's up?" Derrick asked.  
"Remember when we ran into the three headed dog on the third floor?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.  
"Hard to forget," Derrick nodded.  
"Well I noticed Professor Snape was limping and I overheard him tell Argus Flich that he was attacked by the dog and there was a scratch on his leg," Harry said quietly.  
"Well the dog did seem pretty mean and willing to attack judging by the way it wanted us," Derrick said.  
"I was thinking that maybe Snape was trying to get what the dog was guarding. We need to figure out what it is and make sure it isn't anything that Snape could use to harm anyone," Harry said.  
"Snape is kind of a jerk, but I don't think he would do anything that was seriously hurt someone," Derrick said.  
"He hates me. I know he does. Something isn't right," Harry said.  
Derrick sighed.  
"What about Professor Quirrell?" Derrick asked.  
"What about him?" Harry asked.  
"What do you think of him?" Derrick asked.  
"He's fine," Harry shrugged.  
Derrick looked away. Maybe his issue with Quirrell was all in his head. He seemed to be the only one who actually had a problem with the guy. Maybe Snape was the one to look after.  
"We'll look into it," Derrick nodded.  
Then they went back to the group.  
"This is the year Gryffindor. The year that we win the Quidditch cup," Oliver said.  
"You say that every year," Fred said.  
"And every year Slytherin wins," George said.  
"Not Gryffindor," Fred said.  
"But this year we have two secret weapons," he said motioning towards Derrick and Harry.  
George and Fred shrugged and they got into their positions.  
Derrick felt a little nervous. They were playing Slytherin who were supposed to be really good.  
The curtain opened and the team all flew out on their brooms. Derrick saw that half of the audience was wearing crimson and gold while the rest were in green and silver.  
It was such a rush that Derrick didn't even hear the announcer speak. When the game started Derrick was able to get ahold of a Quaffle and get it into one of the opposing team's rings. Derrick couldn't help, but smile brightly. He scored the first goal of the game.  
"Derrick heads up!" he heard George call out. Derrick saw one of the Bludgers come towards him so he went backwards so it barely missed him. Derrick kept his eyes open and stayed focused since then. Fred and George did a pretty good job keeping the Quaffles from hitting him. Derrick was on fire though. He scored 3 other goals after that. Then he started to get that weird feeling in his stomach again. He looked over at Harry and saw Harry's broom going out of control and Fred and George were trying to catch him to keep him from falling. Without even thinking Derrick threw his Quaffle to one of the other chasers, left, and went after him.  
"Derrick where are you going?" he heard Oliver call out, but he didn't listen. He went up to Harry.  
"Hold on Potter!" Derrick called out.  
"I can't get it under control. Something is wrong," Harry called out.  
"I'm going to follow you. If it gets back try to jump over to me. I'll catch you," Derrick promised.  
"Derrick we can handle it," Fred said.  
"Get back to your position," George begged.  
Derrick could barely hear them though. He was too focused on making sure Harry was safe. His stomach wouldn't stop feeling like this until he was.  
Then all of a sudden Harry's broom starting going down and Derrick noticed Harry was regaining control. He took a sigh of relief and started to head back when Harry caught the switch a second before he could hit the ground and he flew back up.  
They won. The score was 210-60. The Gryffindor fans roared in cheers. Derrick flew down to Harry and gave him a pat on the back.  
"We won!" he called out.  
Afterwards Hermonie ran up to them along with Josh, Landon, and Ron.  
"We need to talk guys," she said.  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
"Not here. Not safe. We are going to Hagrids," said Hermonie.  
Derrick remembered Hagrid from the beginning of the year. He was a nice guy and Harry seemed to be pretty close with him. They all went to Hagrid's hut in the woods.  
"What is this about Hermonie?" Derrick asked.  
"Snape put a hex on Harry's broom," Josh said.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"I noticed him saying a spell while your broom was going out of control," Hermonie said.  
"Hermonie used the fire-making spell to get him to stop," Landon said.  
"It was the least I could do," she said.  
"Now why would Professor Snape want to hurt Harry Potter?" Hagrid asked.  
"Professor Snape has something against me and I think he is trying to steal something from Hogwarts," said Harry.  
"That's crazy," Hagrid said.  
"Look one night Hermonie, Ron, Derrick, and I accidently ended up on the third floor and saw a three headed dog and we think he was guarding something and Snape was recently attacked by the dog. We think he wants what the dog was hiding and that it somehow relates to me," Harry said.  
"Fluffy? That dog is mine," he said.  
"The beast is named Fluffy? He wanted to eat us for dinner," Ron said.  
"He is very protective which is why he is guarding something, but I don't think Snape would want it because he doesn't know what it is only Dumbledore and someone else know," Hagrid explained.  
"Who is the other person?" Hermonie asked.  
"His name is Nicholas Hammel," Hagrid said.  
Derrick looked at his friends. They needed to find out what the item is because if they didn't and Harry was right then it could end badly.


	20. Slytherin Mudblood talk

Alicia

It was Christmas break and Alicia was going home in the muggle world. Surprisingly Alicia did not want to go back. She loved her family and missed them dearly, but since finding out she was magic she hasn't had any interest hanging with boring muggles. She was on the Hogwarts express back to England right now. In England she was going to go to Draco's house and use Floo Powder to get back to America. She was in a compartment right now with Massie, Dylan, Draco, Kemp, Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy. Alicia wasn't really sure why Pansy squeezed in their with them. She was a Slytherin, but she was usually somewhere with Millicent who although a great person to have on your side because nobody would dare mess with her was not part of their group. She was basically attatched at the hip Massie, Dylan, Kemp, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe. People would stare when they walked into the room because they demanded your presence. Sometimes Millicent and Pansy would tag along and since they were Slytherin they allowed it. As of now Alicia kind of wishes that Pansy would leave because it was kind of cramped with all of these people in the compartment. That is why Millicent is not with them because someone of her built would not fit so Alicia assumed she was in another Slytherin controlled compartment.  
"I hear the Weasleys and Potter have to stay on campus for Christmas. Must suck to not have the money," Draco smirked.  
"Who cares about them?" Dylan asked rolling her eyes.  
"I just think it's funny that's all," Draco said adding a chuckle.  
"I am slightly envious that they don't have to go spend time surrounded by muggles," Alicia sighed.  
"Why don't you guys just stay at Malfoy Manor? There is plenty of room and not a flithy muggle in sight," Draco said.  
"I would love too, but my family misses me dearly," said Massie who had her cat Regina in her lap. Alicia looked over at her kitty Belleza sleeping in her little travel bag. Alicia smiled. The cat was her other half. Both were exotic and were Slytherin worthy. Her travel bag was even green and silver with the Slytherin logo on it.  
"Same," Alicia sighed.  
"Don't think any of our parents would go for it," Kemp agreed.  
"Well maybe next time," he said looking at Massie. Alicia noticed the jealous look in Pansy's eyes. Massie and Draco were very close. Closer than any of them. They both had plans for world domination and were the perfect pair to do it. They were both strong and confident. Not that Alicia or any of the other Slytherin's weren't, but they were even more so. Pansy obviously has a crush on Draco, but it will never happen. Alicia has already imagined their wedding for them. It would be a magical, extravgent event after they graduated from Hogwarts. Of course they have to start dating first, but Alicia knows it will happen when they are both old enough to really appreciate how perfect they are for each other. Massie doesn't admit it saying that Draco and her have a professional relationship and are just helping each other rule Hogwarts, but Alicia knows better.  
"Well I don't live too far from Malfoy Manor so maybe we could spend time together over the break," Pansy said.  
"Uh maybe," Draco said.  
"Pansy why must you act so desperate? I'm starting to think you might be better suited in Hufflepuff," Massie smirked smoothly.  
"I would never be a Hufflepuff. That is almost as bad as being a Gryffindor," Pansy said rolling her eyes.  
Alicia agreed that Pansy belonged in Slytherin. She strived to stay on top which is why she tried to stay close with the group. She still was an annoyance.  
"Now now ladies don't fight," Kemp coaxed.  
Massie and Pansy rolled their eyes, but stayed respectful towards each other for the rest of the ride.  
When they arrived back in London the American Slytherins followed Draco.  
"Draco my son," said a beautiful tall blonde woman with sharp facial features. She embraced Draco. Alicia assumed that she was his mother which meant that the tall, strong blonde man next to her was his father.  
"Mother, father these are my friends Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kemp," Draco said introducing them.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Mrs. Malfoy.  
She reminded Alicia of a Westchester mother. She held herself above the people that she was talking to and was polished.  
"Yes Draco has told me that you all are taking charge of Hogwarts like all Slytherins before you have even though he let that mudblood Gryffindor Hermonie Grainger get high marks than him on his midterm report," his father said coldly.  
"Father she is an obnoxious suck-up. I won't let it happen again," Draco said trying to sound strong, but Alicia could sense the weakness coming from his voice. Something that she had never seen from him before.  
His father was an intimidating man. It made Alicia think of her father when he is in the courtroom. He had a presence which made you want to do what ever he said. Except there was more warmth behind Alicia's dad's eyes. Warmth that seemed to not exist in Mr. Malfoy's eyes.  
"Well we must be off. I'm sure you all want to go home to your families," Mrs. Malfoy said.  
Mr. Malfoy took them in a flying limo back to their Manor.  
"So how are your parents? We haven't seem them in ages," Mrs. Malfoy said.  
"Oh they are doing splendidedly. They basically run Westchester," Massie said politely.  
"Well of course they do. I remember your father very well Massie. And your mother. Your father was in my year and your mother was two years below me. He was very close with Lucius and your father Alicia. The three of them pretty much ruled Hogwarts and I was so smitten with Lucius and your mother was charmed by your father so we became close friends because of it. And your mother Alicia was in Lucius's year which is a year above me and your father was the prefect my year and he took Lucius under his wing. Lucius and your mother befriended so they spent a lot of time together. In fact Lucius and your mother were middle school sweethearts. I didn't actually started dating him until high school and your mother and I could not stand each other because of it. Then your father who had graduated came to visit. He had known that he wanted to be an attorney so he went to get his law degree at a muggle school. At the time he was going to be an attorney for wizards, but wanted to get degrees from a wizard university and muggle university so he could have the power in both worlds. Anyways he visited and he ended up falling for your mother in the process and the rest is history. Now Kemp and Dylan, your parents were in the same class as Professor Snape and I did not know them as well, but knew that they were great Slytherins," Mrs. Malfoy said.  
Mrs. Malfoy was so polite to them while Lucius stayed quiet, but stern. Alicia was curious about him and wanted to ask her parents about him.  
The Malfoy Manor was huge and beautiful. Alicia thought it was almost the size of Hogwarts. Alicia could feel the magic flowing. When they walked in they were taken straight to the Floo Network.  
"It was so nice meeting all of you," Mrs. Malfoy smiled.  
Alicia went first. She grabbed her belongings and took the floo powder.  
"Rivera Estate!" she exclaimed throwing down the powder.  
In a poof she was back home where her parents were waiting.  
"Alicia darling!" her mother said hugging Alicia.  
"How are you?" her father asked.  
"Amazing and I have so much to tell you," she said.  
"Well let's sit in the living room. I have tea ready," her mom said.  
They went to the living room and Alicia opened her cat's travel bag and Belleza slowly stretched out of the bag and walked out.  
"How are you getting along with Belleza?" her dad asked.  
"Amazingly. She is the perfect pet," Alicia smiled.  
"I remember my cat Magia. She was the perfect companion," her mom smiled.  
"So tell us about your classes," her dad said.  
"Well Professor Snape is obviously the best professor there. He teaches potions, but I really like Transfiguration. I actually want to be an Animagus," Alicia said.  
"That is splendid Alicia," her mother clapped.  
"Is Professor McGonagall still teaching it?" her father asked.  
"Unfortunally yes. She is such a Gryffindor. It is so annoying," Alicia asked.  
"Now she might be a Gryffindor, but if you stick with her you could become an Animagus. She is an amazing professor," her mother said.  
"In fact your mother and I have to show you something," her dad said with a smile. They both stood up and before Alicia's eyes she saw them transform. Her dad became a black bear and her mother became a swan. Alicia gasped and then they changed back.  
"We both loved tranfiguration too," her dad smiled.  
"Even though at your age I could not stand McGonagall either. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't typically see eye to eye on a lot," her mom said.  
Alicia nodded.  
"So I met Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I told you in the letter that I was friends with their son Draco," Alicia said.  
"Oh yes how are they?" Alicia's mom asked.  
"Very well. I actually learned that you dated Mr. Malfoy," Alicia smirked.  
"Oh yes very long ago. He was terribly wrong for me, but we both were top in our class so it seemed natural at the time," Alicia's mom chuckled.  
"He seemed a little...stern," Alicia said.  
"Oh yes. He always cared a little more about being the best than being friendly," her dad nodded.  
"Weren't you guys friends?" Alicia asked.  
"Oh yes I took him under my wing of course. I knew he would eventually become a prefect and he really was a great person to have on your side even at that age. Of course I always found myself having more in common with William. Sometimes Malfoy took it a little too far with the control thing. Though he wasn't a bad person like some people thought he was. Especially after the first wizarding war," her dad explained.  
"What happened?" Alicia asked.  
"Well he-who-should-not-be-named performed the Imperius Curse on him which forced him to fight for him and turn his back on all that was good. Luckily when you-know-who was defeated by the boy who lived the curse was broken, but still when the war was over we lost touch with him. You and Massie were just babies at the time and William, Kendra, your mother, and I decided that we should move back to America to raise you," her dad explained.  
Alicia had known all about Lord Voldermort. Everyone did. The only way she was able to figure out his name was having to read his name in her Defense of the Dark Arts text book. She also knew about the whole Harry Potter thing because the whole school talked about it, but she did not know that her parents fought in the Wizarding War.  
"You fought in the Wizarding War?" Alicia asked.  
"Why yes we fought along side the Blocks, the Marvels, the Hurleys, and many of the other Wizarding families you know," Len nodded.  
"We did it to protect you so that you could one day attend a safe Hogwarts," her mom said taking Alicia's hands.  
"And I am so happy to be there. Even if they do let the mudbloods in," Alicia said saying mudbloods like someone might say "dog poop". Alicia's mother gasped.  
"Alicia you should never say that word. It is a very degrading remark," her father said.  
Alicia was confused. Slytherins traditionally did not like the fact that half-blood and muggle born wizards were allowed in the school.  
"But they aren't real wizards," Alicia said.  
"They are just as much of wizards as you and I. We fought with some very brave muggle borns and half bloods. You should not disrespect them like that," her dad said.  
"I can't believe people still even use that horribel term," her mother said putting her hand on her chest.  
"Well as long as families like the Malfoys exist they still will use it. That was one of the faults that that family had. It is like being a racist in the wizarding world. Remember how much it hurt when people would try to pick on you for being half hispanic? It is like that," her dad explained.  
"I'm sorry," Alicia said still surprised at her parents' reaction to the word.  
"It is ok Alicia. In fact we were just like you until we learned how great they could be in the war. Most of your friends are half bloods or muggle born so we assumed you wouldn't ever feel that way, but we hate that it came to this. We understand that the Slytherins typically will preach that only pure bloods should be allowed into Hogwarts and we used to believe it too, but that way of thinking is starting to get outdated," her mother said.  
Alicia didn't have the heart to tell her parents that she did not associate with her non Slytherin friends anymore. She also did not have the heart to tell her parents that her mind still hasn't changed about mudbloods.  
They just did not have the prestige that purebloods like herself had.


	21. Exposing Alicia's insecurities

Derrick

Winter Break has been quite awkward for Derrick. He had been dreading seeing his parents for a while now. The more he learns about the Wizarding War the more he resents his parents for leaving and letting Harry's parents died. If they are as powerful as everyone says they are they could have stopped you-know-who. He wants to understand their reasoning, but he is afraid to ask. He is afraid to ask many of the questions that he has like why does he get those weird stomach pains everytime Harry is in trouble? He can tell that his parents know that he has questions, but they don't want to be the ones to bring it up. He has been spending most of his time with Cam, Claire, Landon, Josh, Olivia, and Plovert. Kemp won't spend time with them anymore unless he is forced by his parents and even then he spends his time insulting them.  
Today is one of those days they are forced to spend time with the Slytherins. Every year the Blocks throw a huge Christmas Eve party and all of them have to go. It is one of those events that everyone has to dress to the nines. Josh notices that Massie, Dylan, and Alicia are all wearing green dresses while Kemp has one a green tie. You would think that they would get tired of that color.  
The four of them have been talking with each other while the rest of the Westchester young wizards and witches have been talking with each other.  
"It is ridiculous that they won't even talk to us anymore unless they are insulting us," Kristen said shaking her head.  
"Didn't they used to be our best friends?" Plovert asked agreeing with Kristen.  
"I blame that piece of dirt Malfoy. Alicia and I used to be close. We were as close as Cam and Claire are," Josh nodded.  
"Alicia would sometimes ditch me to spend time with the PC, but she always respected me before she became a Slytherin," Olivia said obviously hurt by her old friend.  
Derrick looked over at the group laughing over something.  
"I have friends in all of the houses except that one. I don't know what I did to make them not like me," Claire said.  
"You did nothing Claire. It's all on them," Derrick said.  
"The Fat Friar says that they'll grow out of it and that we should just forgive them. It still hurts though," Olivia said.  
Derrick noticed Alicia walking over holding an empty wine glass that was formerly filled with non-alcoholic sparkling cidar. The group Derrick was with was standing happened to be in front of the table with more glasses filled with the drink.  
Alicia stopped in front of Olivia with a smirk.  
"Out of my way," she said.  
"Alicia could you at least say please?" Layne asked.  
"I'm not talking to you Abley," Alicia said not breaking eye contact with Olivia.  
"Alicia please," Josh started, but was ignored.  
"Now let me repeat myself. Out of my way mudblood," Alicia said whispering the last part so their parents would not overhear.  
The group gasped. The half bloods and muggle borns have been called mudblood by Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, and other Slytherins many times. They have even heard the Westchester Slytherins say it talking to each other, but they have never been called mudblood to their face by one of them.  
Derrick could see the look of hurt on Olivia's face. She looked like she could cry.  
She moved and Alicia grabbed the drink. Everybody else had a look of shock and disgust at Alicia.  
Derrick heard Olivia sniff as she teared up. When Alicia walked away Claire hugged her to comfort her. Derrick looked over at the group of Slytherins. He could take the insults. He recieved a lot of them. They called him a coward because of his parents. They called him a Harry Potter stalker. He was a pure blood so he never would be called a mudblood that was originally reserved for muggle borns, but recently has been used for half-bloods as well. This, however, was uncalled for. Olivia has never done anything to deserve the hatered she recieves from a girl that used to be her friend. Derrick couldn't take it.  
"I'll be right back," Derrick said putting down his drink and walking over to the Slytherins who were laughing about something else. He tapped Alicia on the shoulder and she turned around.  
"What do you want?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
"We need to talk," Derrick said.  
Alicia rolled her eyes and started to turn away from him, but Derrick grabbed her arm and took her outside to the Block's backyard and closed to door so they could talk without the distraction of Massie, Dylan, and Kemp.  
"Let go of me," Alicia said pulling her arm away form Derrick.  
"What is wrong with you?" Derrick asked.  
"What?" Alicia asked.  
"What gave you the right to call Olivia a mudblood?" Derrick asked. Alicia chuckled.  
"Who cares? She is one and you're not so why should you care?" Alicia asked.  
"It's wrong. Of all people you should know how that. You may be a pureblood witch, but your blood is still dirty you mutt," Derrick said calling her one of the names that people used to call her in grade school because she was half hispanic and half white. Alicia's smirky smile fell.  
"What did you call me?" she asked.  
"A mutt. You are a Fannish, dirty-blooded mutt," Derrick said coldly. He saw Alicia's eyes start to water obviously starting to remember the teasing she used to get because of her mixed heritage in an almost all white Westchester.  
"Don't you ever call me that," she said coldly.  
"Why shouldn't I? You are one," he said.  
"I get you. You are getting me back for calling Olivia a mudblood. Point taken," she said.  
"I'm trying to get you to understand. If I remember correctly whenever you would get upset about people teasing you Olivia was the one that was always there to comfort you. She was the one who reminded you that you were still Spanish even if one of your parents weren't from Spain. Just like how she is still a wizard even though her mother is not," Derrick said.  
By now Alicia was starting to cry.  
Derrick was going to leave her be, but he had one more thing to say.  
"I'm not asking you to be her best friend or even to spend anytime with her. I'm just asking that you have more respect for her like she has respect for you," he said.  
Before he could go back inside she called out to him. He turned to look at her drying her tears.  
"They're wrong about you. You aren't a coward," she said.  
"And you are the horrible no-good Slytherin that people make you out to be," he said.  
"I still hate you," she said.  
"Wouldn't expect any different," Derrick shrugged.  
"And if you tell anybody about this I will kill you," she said. Derrick chuckled.  
"Wouldn't dream of it Rivera," he said. Then he walked inside with a smile. He knew that when she calmed down she would come back in and stay gossiping with her friends. She would probably even make fun of the rest of them, but he could tell that she would never use the term "mudblood" ever again.


	22. Christmas with the Cranes

Landon

Christmas at the Crane house was always magical and Landon finally knows why. He always wondered how his mother decorated the tree while he was at huge. The tree was always huge and would reach the high ceilings, but it was always decorated with white and gold ornaments and lights with an angel at the top. There was always one ornament though that was a blue Ravenclaw logo. As a child Landon never knew what it meant, but just went with it. Now his mother added a crimson Gryffindor logo to the tree in honor of Landon. Landon had family members that have been in all the different houses. Even Slytherin. Though Ravenclaw was the more common one. The last Gryffindor was his mother's father's mother's mother's brother. His mother was the first one of their family to marry a muggle though which was why they were pleasantly surprised to see that Landon inherited his mother's powers.  
"Merry Christmas son," his father smiled patting Landon on the back.  
"Merry Christmas to you too dad," Landon smiled.  
"We miss you so much around the house," his dad said as his mother came out with a plate of Christmas cookies. His owl Splendor flew down from the Christmas tree and landed on Landon's shoulder. Landon patted his owl.  
"I've missed you guys too,"he said.  
"But alas we are so proud of you of all you have accomplished at Hogwarts. Gryffindor is an amazing house that will offer you so much and you have done well in all of your classes," his mother said.  
Landon grabbed a cookie from his mother's tray and took a bite.  
"I love it so much. Gryffindor is my home away from home," he said.  
"I've heard. Josh's mother told me that you have become quite good friends with Josh and Derrick along with a few of the Weasleys and the Potter boy," his mom said.  
His mother went to school with the Harry's parents and fought in the Wizarding War where his parents died.  
"Just be careful. Especially around the Potter one," his dad said.  
"Oh hush," his mother said sitting down next to his father.  
"I'm just saying if Lord Voldemort comes back he will be after him," said his dad.  
"Shh do not say his name," his mom said.  
"I'm a mere muggle. I don't think he really cares much about me," his dad said.  
"I still don't like hearing that horrible wizard's name in this house," his mom said.  
"Mom, dad I'll be fine. You-know-who has been gone for over a decade now and I highly doubt that he is coming back anytime soon," Landon said. Splendor looked over at Landon and locked eyes with him.  
"You're right Landon. I shouldn't worry," his dad smiled.  
"That is right," his mom said.  
His parents seemed to buy what Landon was saying, but Splendor did not. Splendor was a wise owl and could tell that Landon was bluffing. He was scared out of his mind of you-know-who coming back to finish the job with Landon getting caught in the cross fire, but he knew that if it does happen he will fight because it was the right thing to do and it was the Gryffindor way.


	23. Ravenclaw Mom misses magic

Kristen

Kristen sat in her room with her ginger cat Demi which was short for Academci while she read the potion book that Chris A gave to her. She has read it numorous of times trying to memorize every potion. She has not tried any of them because she does not like breaking the rules, but she wants to know all of them by heart so she could use them whenever she needed too. There were so many advanced potions that she could use for anything.  
Her mother walked in and sat on the bed  
"You have been reading that book since you returned home. I've looked at your syllabus and I know that Professor Snape did not assign this book for you potions class," she said.  
"I just want to know these potions so I'll be ready for more advanced classes," she said. Her mother stroked her hair.  
"You really love Potions don't you?" she asked.  
"It is my favorite subject," Kristen said.  
"That is great, but do not let it get in the way of your other classes," her mom said.  
"I have As in all of my classes," Kristen said.  
"And lets keep it that way. I was a prefect for Ravenclaw you know and I would love for you to continue the tradition," her mom said.  
"Me too," Kristen nodded.  
"Then make sure you are giving equal attention to all of your classes," her mom said giving her a kiss on the head then exiting the room.  
Kristen sighed and scratched Demi's head. Sometimes the pressure her mother put on her was too much. Kristen's mother is an amazing witch, but gave up a life as a professor at Hogwarts for love. She knows her mother misses living a life full of magic that she does not get to experience as much in the muggle world which is why her mother is trying to live through Kristen.  
Kristen wishes she could find a way for her mother to be able to experience a life of magic again. A job at Hogwarts would not be practical since she is married to a muggle who could never work at Hogwarts and since faculty is required to live on campus it would simply not do, but there are many other jobs she would qualify for. Layne told Kristen that her parents were getting jobs as Herbologists this summer where they would do research on magical plants and find ways they could be used for good. Layne and Chris A. are going to try to convince their parents to help Kristen's mother get a job as well so she could become a part of it again. Her mother and father could live outside of the magic community and her mom could commute to work by broomstick, flying car, or maybe floo powder. Her mom's speciality in school was herbology and you could tell by Kristen's home which had many beautiful plants that never die. Kristen always thought it was a miracle, but now she knows how her mother is able to keep her plants bright all year round.  
Dempsey is a muggle born, but his parents have found jobs in London so that they could live closer to Hogwarts and Dempsey's aunt who lives in the magic world as a wizard. His aunt is actually Daisy Hookum who is famous for her book My Life as a Muggle. Daisy is Dempsey's mom's older sister and was the only known witch in his family line. In order to feel closer to her family after she graduated from Hogwarts she spent a year not using magic and then she wrote a book about it. She is married to Tilden Toots who is a very famous Herboligist who Layne's parents will be working for and hopefully he will employ Kristen's mother as well.  
Herbology is more commonly studied by Hufflepuffs, but you know what they say: Anything a Hufflepuff can do a Ravenclaw can do a million times better.


	24. Back at Hogwarts

Derrick

Derrick could not be more ready to return to Hogwarts. It is hard for him to look at his parents. He doesn't think he will ever understand how they could betray the Potter family. When he first learned about being a Wizard they told him that it was to protect Derrick, but all of the other families were able to protect their children while fighting you-know-who, if they were so powerful why couldn't they? Derrick knows that there has to be more to the story. All this trip did was make Derrick more determined than ever to keep Harry Potter safe so maybe one day the Harrington name will not be looked down upon in the magic community. He swears to do what his parents did not and not let anything bad happen to Harry Potter.

The first thing he did when he returned to Hogwarts was find Harry.  
"Derrick how was your Holiday break?" Harry asked.  
"Completely awkward. I used to be close with my family, but now I struggle to even look at them," Derrick said.  
"Well at least you still have a family," Harry said.  
When Derrick heard this he felt horrible. He knew that Harry did not blame him for his parents' death, but Derrick still somehow felt it was his fault.  
"I'm sorry man. You're right," Derrick said.  
"You didn't mean anything by it. So tell me you are ready for our Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff," Harry said changing the subject.  
"You know it, but this time let's not go crazy on our brooms," Derrick smirked.  
"Hermonie is going to keep an eye on Professor Snape to make sure it doesn't happen again," Harry said.  
"And Hermonie is also going to do something else for you," said Josh walking up with Hermonie, Landon, and Ron following him.  
"Hey guys how was your Holiday break?" Harry asked.  
"No time for that. Tell them what you told us," Landon said sitting next to Derrick.  
"I did some research on Nicholas Flamel over the break. He created the Philosopher's Stone," Hermonie explained.  
"What is the Philosopher's Stone?" Derrick asked.  
"It is a powerful stone that can turn any metal into Gold and it also produces the Elixer of Life," Hermonie said.  
"And what is the Elixer of Life?" Derrick asked.  
Hermonie sighed slightly annoyed.  
"The Elixer of Life is a potion that is used to extend one's life. If you drink it you could live for hundreds of years. It's pretty powerful stuff," Josh explained.  
"Dude how did you know that?" Derrick asked.  
"Hermonie told me," he shrugged.  
"Anyways I think Harry is right when he says that somebody is trying to steal that potion and that person could very well be our potions professor," Hermonie said.  
Derrick was still in disbelief that Professor Snape was the evil wizard people made him out to be.  
"Why would he want the Elixer of Life potion?" Derrick asked.  
"Maybe he wants to live longer so he can have a better chance at getting to Harry," Ron said.  
"Or maybe he is making it for someone else. Someone else who wants Harry dead," Landon said.  
"I seriously hope you aren't suggesting what I think you are suggesting," Hermonie said.  
"Lord V-I mean you-know-who tried to kill Harry over 11 years ago. What makes you think he wouldn't come back to do it again? And who better than Professor Snape to be working for him," Landon said.  
"Guys we need to keep an open mind. It might not be Professor Snape," Derrick said.  
"Are you serious? He was harmed by Fluffy and he tried to hex Harry's broom. Who else would it be?" Landon asked.  
"Derrick has a point, but I think Landon is right. Nobody else seems to have anything against Harry," Hermonie sighed.  
Derrick knows that all signs are pointing to Professor Snape, but for some reason he still can't accept the fact that it is Professor Snape they need to look after.

For a few weeks Derrick and the rest were researching as much as they could about the Philosopher's Stone and trying to figure out why somebody is trying to steal it. It is really what has been distracting Derrick, but now he needs to focus because today is the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.  
"There is no way we are going to win today," Fred said.  
"They have Professor Snape as the ref," George said.  
"He will never let us win," George and Fred said at the same time.  
"We are just going to have to play harder and Harry I am going to need you to catch the Snitch fast because George and Fred are right when they say that Snape is not going to play fair especially since we beat Slytherin," Oliver said to Harry.  
"No pressure," George and Fred both said.  
"Thanks guys," Harry said sarcastically.  
They got into their positions and flew out. Half of the stadium was yellow and the other half was crimson. When Derrick did his lap he saw Olivia, Claire, and Cam in their Hufflepuff gear. Derrick smiled at his friends and they smiled back. Then they got into their positions and the game started.  
The Hufflepuffs played a cleaner game than the Slytherins did. They were less violent and less sneaky, but Snape on the other hand was being quite the pest. Derrick had scored three goals, but Snape said that two of them were no good when it was obvious that they were.  
"This is bonkers!" Fred yelled out.  
"Completely bonkers!" George yelled as he grabbed a quaffle to throw at a Hufflepuff player.  
At this point Hufflepuff was winning with the score being 50-20. Derrick looked over at Harry who was chasing the Snitch along with Hufflepuff's seeker Cedric.  
"Come on Harry," Derrick whispered.  
Then with the stretch of his hand Harry grabbed the Snitch and the Gryffindor crowd roared in applause.  
"Gryffindor wins," Snape said coldly. Derrick pumped his fist and flew up to Harry who held the Snitch with pride.  
"Good game guys," Cedric smiled before flying off to meet his team.  
"Great job Harry," Oliver said.  
"We beat Hufflepuff," Fred said.  
"Even with the corruption," George said finishing Fred's sentence.  
Harry looked over and his smile fell. Derrick looked in the same direction to see Snape quickly making his way to the Forbidden Forest.  
Without a word Harry flew off.  
Derrick went to follow him.  
"Dude what's going on?" Derrick asked.  
"Tell the rest to meet at Hagrid's," he said then flew off.  
Derrick looked back then back at Harry. It was not safe for Harry to be in the forest by himself. Derrick knew what he had to do. He quickly flew over to where the gang was sitting.  
"Meet at Hagrid's," he said quickly and flew away.  
Then Derrick followed Harry quietly. He quickly found Harry who was quietly watching Professor Snape talk to Professor Quirrell.  
"I know you know about the Stone," Snape said to Quirrell.  
"I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't know w-what you are t-t-t-talking about," Quirrell stuttered out.  
"Do you know where it is?" Snape said not listening to Quirrell.  
"Y-you m-m-must be mi-mi-mistaken. The stone i-is n-n-n-not here," Quirrel said.  
"I never said it was," Snape said. Derrick tried to get closer, but accidently brushed against a branch on a tree which made a noise. Harry turned his head and saw Derrick and got wide eyed. Derrick looked down at the Professors and noticed Snape look right at Derrick. Derrick knew he was dead.  
"Very well," Snape said then he walked away.  
Quirrell looked in a few directions and then walked out too. When they were out of sight Harry turned around the Derrick.  
"You almost got us caught," he whisper yelled.  
"I'm sorry, but we're fine. Let's just go to Hagrids," Derrick said.  
The two young wizards flew off, but Derrick's mind was raising. He knows that Snape saw him. They made eye contact. Why didn't he say anything? We didn't he send them to Professor Dumbledore. Did he want them to hear? Even though Derrick has had little suspicion about Snape he is starting to think that maybe he does need to watch the Potions professor more closely.


	25. Norbert

Landon

"It is ridiculous that Neville is going to get into trouble because of a fight that Malfoy started. The boy finally stands up for himself like I told him too and he is going to be punished because of it. It is simply bonkers," Ron said as the group walked over to Hagrid's house.  
"It was pretty awesome seeing him stick it to Malfoy and his goons even though Neville obviously lost the fight," Josh said.  
"You are just lucky it was broken up before poor Neville was really hurt," Hermonie said.  
"Hopefully he won't get too many house points taken from him. We already got a lot taken from Seamus causing that mini explosion in Professor Snape's potion class," Landon said.  
"That was seriously bull. He doesn't mean to make things blow up. It just happens naturally," Landon laughed thinking of poor Seamus and his bad luck with potions and charms.  
When the gang arrived at Hagrid's they saw that Harry and Derrick were already there. Josh noticed that it was very warm in the house. Warmer than normal. He actually had to take off his scarf and robe because he starteed to sweat as soon as he entered.  
"Hey guys what's up?" Josh asked sitting down.  
"We were just telling Hagrid about how we saw Snape threatening Quirrell in the forest. He was taking about the stone," Harry said.  
"How do you all know about the stone?" Hagrid asked.  
"It is what Fluffy is guarding isn't it Hagrid?" Hermonie asked.  
Hagrid sighed and nodded.  
"Yes, but I promise it is very protected. Not only is Fluffy guarding it, but Professor Dumbledore had Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Quirrell, Professor McGonnagall, and Professor Snape make enchantments to guard it. None of them know about each other's enchantment so none of them would be able to get through it anyways. The only one they could beat is there own and all of them know that the only person Fluffy trusts is myself," Hagrid said.  
"Hagrid I promise Snape is trying to get to the stone and he is doing it to help Lord Voldemort," Harry said.  
"Shh! Don't say that name. And I promise you that Professor Snape would never work for you-know-who," Hagrid said.  
"But I heard him threatening Quirrell about how to get to the stone. He is trying to figure out how to beat Professor Quirrell's enchantment," Harry said.  
"Hagrid is right," Derrick said.  
The whole group looked at Derrick.  
"Derrick you heard him. How could you say that?" Harry asked.  
"Professor Snape looked right at me. He wanted us to hear him. I do think we should pay attention to Professor Snape, but not for the reason you think. He is trying to warn us. I could feel it when he looked at me. I think he is warning us about Professor Quirrell," Derrick said.  
"You had me until you mentioned Professor Quirrell. He is definitley not working for you-know-who. Nobody at Hogwarts is," Hagrid promised.  
Landon could tell that Hagrid was starting to sound a little unsure about what he was saying. He noticed him start to sweat. But then again Landon was sweating too.  
"Hagrid it is a sauna in here. Must you keep it so warm?" Landon asked going to turn off a lantern so less heat would be produced.  
"Don't do that!" Hagrid said. Landon looked down below the lantern and noticed a pile of blankets surrounded by an egg and then the egg started to crack.  
"Hagrid what's happening?" Landon asked.  
The gang rushed to the egg.  
"It's hatching!" Hagrid exclaimed.  
The egg cracked open and out popped the head of a baby dragon.  
"It's a dragon!" exclaimed Ron.  
"Isn't he a cute little bugger?" Hagrid asked affectionately.  
"Cute? That thing could kill us," Ron said.  
"That thing has a name. Norbert. I am naming him Norbert," Hagrid smiled.  
"Hagrid having pet dragons is illegal," Hermonie said.  
Landon looked at the dragon and smiled.  
"I like him," Landon smiled patting his head. The dragon closed his eyes and smiled.  
"And he seems to like you too," Hagrid smiled. Hagrid went to pet the dragon and he breathed out fire which made the group back up.  
"Woah he's a fighter," Hagrid laughed.  
"If you get caught with him you could be in a lot of trouble," Hermonie said.  
"I know, but his mother was killed and I couldn't let poor Norbet die out there without the warmth of his mother warming his egg.  
"If they find him they will kill him," Hermonie said.  
"She is right. I read about that," Landon said.  
Landon felt his stomach drop. He looked at the dragon. Norbert seemed so innocent and majestic, just misunderstood. Landon is a huge animal lover. He has always been a fighter for animal rights. He learned from his mother that animals were friends and not our play things that we can dispose of as we would like.  
"We can't let them get him Hagrid," Landon said.  
"We can send it...I mean Norbert to my brother Charlie. He is a specialist in dragons and he will know what to do and will make sure that nobody hurts him," said Ron who tried to pat the dragon, but the dragon decided to bite his hand.  
"Ah!" Ron jumped.  
"Ron are you ok?" Hermonie asked.  
Hagrid looked at Ron's hand.  
"You better get over to the nurse to have that healed or it might get infected. Dragon bites, even small ones, could be fatal if not treated," Hagrid explained.  
"Oh lovely," Ron whined.  
"What are we going to do about Norbert?" Landon asked.  
"Yes he is pretty hard to miss. We can't exactly walk to Hogwarts holding a baby dragon," Derrick said.  
"We can use this," Harry said pulling out a folded up cloak out of his cloak pocket and wrapped himself with it and he vanished.  
"Your invisibility cloak of course," Derrick said.  
Harry recieved an invisibility cloak for Christmas from an unknown person.  
"I think Landon should go with you because Norbert really has seemed to take quite a liking to him," Hagrid said.  
"What about me?" Ron cried.  
"Derrick, Hermonie, and Josh will take you to the nurse," said Hagrid. They left and Hagrid put Norbert into a crate and sent an owl to Charlie to let him know that the box would be in front of the school and must be picked up imediately. Owls work pretty fast so they were sure he would have it picked up by the end of the night.  
Landon held Norbert while Harry covered them with his cloak. Landon was pretty surprised that Derrick did not put up a fight to go with Harry since he is very protective over Harry. Derrick says it is because of the feeling he gets in his stomach when Harry is in trouble, but Landon thinks that it is because he feels guilty because his parents did not fight to keep Harry's parents alive like they should have. He feels like he owes it to Harry.  
Landon is sure though that if something bad does happen then Derrick will rush to their aid because he has that sense to know.  
When walking they saw Professor McGonnagall hauling Draco off to her office.  
"I swear I saw them with a dragon. That is what bit Weasley's hand," Malfoy said.  
"Stop making up lies about dragons. None of them had dragons and they all said that it was a dog," the professor said.  
Landon and Harry held in their laughter as they went to drop of the crate in front of the school.  
"Bye Norbert," Landon said patting the crate.  
Harry put his cloak on the crate only leaving a cornor uncovered so that it would be harder for anybody not looking for it to find. It was getting late so they quickly made their way back to their room.  
"That dragon really seemed to like you," Harry said.  
"I've always had a thing with animals, They respect me like I respect them" Landon said.  
"Hagrid seemed to respect the dragon and he blew fire at him," Harry said.  
Landon shrugged.  
"It's a gift I guess," he said.  
"What are you boys doing out pass curfew?" they heard a stern voice say. They turned to find Professor McGonnagall.  
They were busted. Landon was thinking that maybe they should have kept the cloak.


	26. Hufflepuff Olivia loves Cedric

Olivia

After the Quidditch Match all of the Hufflepuffs hang out in their common room. They had lost to Gryffindor, but they still put up a great fight.  
"We'll get them next year. Cedric put up quite a fight still and was so close," said Justin who Olivia had become fairly good friends with along with Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillian. Justin was a spirited Hufflepuff which is why Olivia got along with him so well. He was just positive. There was not a mean bone in his body.  
"The Gryffindors played a good game, but we put up a fight which is something nobody ever expect out of the Hufflepuffs," Cedric smiled.  
Cedric's smile always made Olivia go a little weak at the knees. It was so perfect. Olivia also spent a good amount of time with Cedric even though he was older. Cam and him really bonded.  
"You're smiling at him again," Olivia's best friend Claire whispered in her ear which made Olivia blush.  
"Is my crush that obvious?" Olivia asked.  
"Just a little, but he is cute so maybe you should talk to him," Claire smiled.  
"He looks busy. Maybe I'll wait," Olivia sighed  
"Hey Cedric!" Claire called out which caused Olivia to slightly jump as Cedric came walking over with his friendly smile.  
"Hey guys did you enjoy the match?" he asked.  
"Yeah you were great," Olivia smiled. She could have smacked herself. Did she have to sound like some obsessed fan?  
"Thanks. I had fun," he said.  
"Olivia was just telling me that she would love to learn how to play Quidditch," Claire said.  
Olivia looked at Claire. She never said that.  
"Really?" Cedric asked with an eagerness in his eyes. Olivia hated to lie, but she could not say no to that face.  
"It seems like so much fun," Olivia smiled.  
"Well next year when you are allowed to have a broom I'll show you a few things," Cedric smiled.  
"Really?" Olivia asked.  
"Of course. I love Quidditch and would love to show you," he smiled.  
Olivia felt like dancing. He was just so sweet and he was acting like he actually wanted to spend time with her.  
"She'll hold you to that," Claire smiled.  
"Excuse me we need to steal Cedric for a while," said one of his friends, Michael coming up behind Cedric. Michael was on the Quidditch team as a beater. He was standing with the other beater Anthony.  
"I'll see you later guys," he said waving and going off with Anthony and Michael who were all laughing and joking about something.  
"He totally likes you," Claire beamed.  
"No way. He is just really sweet and besides he's three years older than me. There is no way he wants to date a first year. He's about to turn 15 and I've just turned 12," Olivia sighed.  
"But next year you will be turning 13 so you'll both be teenagers and besides in the long run 3 years is not that much," Claire shrugged.  
Olivia looked over at Cedric messing around with his friends and sighed. She doesn't see why he would date her, but a girl can dream.


	27. Waiting Up for Harry and Landon

Josh

"Professor McGonnagall took 50 house points each from Neville, Harry, and Landon," said Fred.  
"Neville for the fight," George said.  
"Landon and Harry for getting caught out after curfew," Fred said.  
"How do you know this?" Derrick asked.  
Fred and George looked at each other and smiled.  
"Don't ask questions first year," Fred said.  
"It could bring you harm," George said.  
"Fred and George are notorious for being where they aren't supposed to be and finding out gossip before anyone else. It is best to not ask questions," Ron sighed.  
Josh noticed Fred and George exchange a look and Fred slip a folded up brown piece of paper in his cloak. He wanted to say something, but thought against it. Josh was also known as a little bit of a gossip back in Westchester because he could easily sneak around to hear information that others did not want you to hear.  
"And they have detention," Fred said.  
"With Malfoy," said George.  
"In the Forbidden Forest," said Fred.  
"With Hagrid," they both said at the same time.  
"It creeps me out when you guys do that," Derrick said shaking his head.  
"Do what?" they both asked.  
"Nevermind," Derrick sighed shaking his head.  
"Well detention with Hagrid won't be too bad," Josh shrugged.  
"But detention with Malfoy would be dreadful," Ron said.  
"Wait a minute what are you guys doing out of your room? It is past curfew and if McGonnagall saw you you'd be in trouble too and we'd be more behind than ever in House Points," Josh said.  
Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.  
"We don't get caught," they both said.  
Then they walked out and back to their bed room.  
"My brothers are quite the sneaky little devils. It is like they know where the professors are at all times," Ron said.  
"If only they could use their intelligence for good and not mischeif," Derrick said pretending to be disappointed, but just laughed instead.  
Josh laughed back at his friend. Josh knew that Derrick got along well with Fred and George. They are two of the first people that accepted him even though he has the Harrington name. Derrick struggled making new friends which is something new because back in Westchester everyone loved him. Josh honestly thought that Derrick was going to end up dropping out, but after befriending Harry and basically becoming his bodyguard Josh knew that Derrick was here to stay.  
Josh yawned and heard Ron do the same.  
"We probably should get some shut eye. Hermonie wants us to follow Professor Snape tomorrow to see if we can get anymore information," Josh said.  
"Actually I think we should talk about this situation now," said a female voice. They looked up to see Hermonie standing in the door way with her robes on.  
"Bloody hell Hermonie," Ron said starled by her presense in the boys wing. All the boys grabbed their robes to put over their PJs.  
"What are you doing here? It is pass curfew and we aren't supposed to have girls in the dorm," Josh said.  
"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Norbert," Hermonie said.  
"What about him?" Josh asked.  
"How did Hagrid find a dragon egg? There aren't any dragons on campus so it is not like one would just appear out of no where," Hermonie said.  
"I don't know. Maybe the dragon knew that he loves Dragons and thought he would make a nice home for Norbert so the mom dragon decided to drop him off," Ron said.  
"Doubtful," said Hermonie sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.  
Josh could tell that Hermonie had a theory.  
"What are you thinking?" Josh asked. He thought Hermonie was really smart and probably had something important to say.  
"It is silly really, but what if somebody wanted Hagrid to find the egg so that he could get caught at the school would be distracted enough to steal the stone," said Hermonie.  
"Somebody is over thinking it," Ron said.  
"I think Hermonie has a point actually. Since dragons are illegal it would keep the administration here busy," said Josh.  
All of a sudden Derrick started to clutch his stomach.  
"What is wrong Derrick?" Hermonie asked rushing to his side.  
"I'm getting that feeling again," Derrick said.  
"Do we need to go find Harry?" Hermonie asked.  
Derrick took a couple deep breaths then slowly shook his head "no".  
"The feeling is gone. I guess he's ok," Derrick said.  
"Maybe we should wait up for Harry and Landon just to make sure Derrick doesn't get another feeling like this," Hermonie said.  
So the gang waited up until Harry and Landonwalked back in.  
"Guys I saw him," he said.  
"Who?" Hermonie asked.  
Harry looked at Hermonie confused.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"That is beside the point. Who did you see?" Hermonie asked.  
"Voldemort," he whispered.  
The room was silent.  
Hermonie stood up like she was trying to think of something to say when she looked down and saw something under Harry's bed. She bent down to pick up a cloak. It was Harry's invisibility cloak.  
"I thought we left that with the dragon," Landon said.  
"We did," Harry said. Josh, along with everyone else looked confused.  
"Guys what does this mean?" Hermonie asked on behalf of everyone.  
"It means we need to find that stone before somebody else does. We need to find it tonight," Harry said.  
Josh felt many emotions at that moment, but there was one thing for sure. He was not going to get any sleep that night.


	28. Finding the Stone

Derrick

Tonight was the night. They were going to find that stone. Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Landon, Josh, and Derrick were in this together. Harry brought his invisibility cloak and a flute that Hagrid gave him for Christmas thinking that it might be a clue on how to get past Fluffy. They made their way out of the common room when they heard a small voice.  
"Where are you going?" it asked. They turned to see Neville standing there.  
"Locked out again?" Derrick asked.  
"You guys are sneaking off aren't you?" he asked ignoring Derrick's question.  
"This doesn't concern you Neville. The password is Marshmellow Spiders now go back to bed," Hermonie said.  
"No! I won't let you guys make Gryffindor lose more points. I'll fight you," he said putting up his pudgy little fists.  
"Are you serious?" Ron asked.  
"You told me to stand up for myself," he said.  
"I'm sorry to do this Neville," said Hermonie taking out her wand.  
"Petrificus Totalus," she said waving her wand.  
This spell put Neville into a full body bind and he could not move.  
"Harsh," Landon said as they kept moving.  
"I didn't enjoy it," she said.  
"Lets get under the cloak," said Harry covering the whole crew under his cloak which was very difficult so they had to squeeze together to get enough coverage to not get caught. When they finally made it to the off limits third floor they noticed that the door that Fluffy was behind was propped open with a harp on the floor.  
"Somebody has been here," Josh said.  
When they entered Fluffy was growling and barking like mad.  
"How do you suppose we're going to get past the puppy?" Derrick asked. He had forgotten how big Fluffy really was. Harry pulled out his flute and handed it to Landon.  
"You really think playing the flute is going to help?" Ron asked bewildered.  
"It is worth a try and besides. Animals seem to like Landon," he said.  
Landon looked at Fluffy and back at the flute. He shrugged his shoulders and started to play a little tune. The dog quieted down and lied down drifting off to sleep.  
"Don't stop until we've all made it passed then get out before Fluffy wakes up. Thank you Landon," Harry said as they rest of them went into the trap door behind Fluffy.  
"Professor Snape must have already been here because there is a harp. We must be quick," Hermonie said.  
They opened the trap door and jumped down landing on a pile of plants. Derrick looked around and noticed that they were in Professor Sprout's classroom.  
When they made it to the other side of the trap door Derrick looked around and noticed that they were in Professor Sprouts room.  
All of a sudden Derrick felt that weird feeling in his stomach and then the plant wrapped around his legs squeezing tightly.  
"It's Devil Snare!" Hermonie exclaimed.  
"Everybody relax. I remember learning that Devil's Snare will kill you faster if you panic," Josh said.  
"Kill you faster?" Ron asked starting to panic.  
Josh wiggled around a little bit as the vines started to surround Derrick. He noticed Josh grab something and hold it up as much as he possibly could.  
"Lumos!" he yells out which causes his wand to let off a light which makes the plants start to release and Derrick felt himself start to fall again.  
Once they all hit the ground Derrick looked around to make sure they were all alright.  
"Alright now this way," Harry said and they followed him into a room.  
Derrick recognized it as Professor Flitwick's room and there were keys flying everywhere.  
"One of these must be the keys to open the room where they stone is," Hermonie said.  
"But which one?" Derrick asked.  
Ron walks over to the door that it is supposed to open.  
"Alohomora," he said waving his wand, but nothing changed and the door was still locked. Derrick looked to the other side of the room and saw a broom floating.  
"Look a broom," Derrick said.  
Harry walked over to it.  
"It's too easy," he whispered.  
Derrick got that feeling in his stomach again which told him that Harry was right.  
"Well we would need to know what key to use anyways," Hermonie sighed. Josh went over and looked at the lock.  
"It is an older key for sure. Something big and bulky," said Josh examining the lock.  
"Like that one," Harry said pointing to the old rusted key with a broken wing.  
"Well go on Harry get it. You are Hogwart's youngest seeker. You can do it," Ron said. Harry took a deep breath and Derrick got that feeling that this could be bad and sense there was only one broom it would be hard for Derrick to help him.  
Harry got on the broom and all of the keys started to attack him.  
"Well there is a complication," Ron said.  
Harry chased after the old key while the rest chased him. When he finally caught it and tossed it down and Derrick caught it without even having to think about it then he ran to the door and unlocked it. The door opened and they all ran in. Harry came in right after them and then they slammed the door so the keys could not follow. Harry hopped off the broom and dusted himself off.  
"This is getting interesting," he said.  
The next room they walked into was Professor McGonnagal's room, but it was set up like a chessgame. Wizard's chess to be exact.  
"The door is on the other side," Hermonie said. They all started to walk, but the pawns from the opposing side put up their swords.  
"Great. Now how do we get across?" Hermonie asked.  
"We have to play," Ron said.  
"That is crazy. Wizard chess is a violent game and we could seriously hurt ourselves," Hermonie said.  
"It is the only way," Harry said.  
"Look I am great at this game. I never lose. Just do what I say and we'll be fine. Now Harry go to that empty Bishops square, Hermonie you can be the Queen's right castle, Derrick and I can be the two empty knights," he said.  
"What about me?" Josh asked.  
"Josh if one of us does get hurt we are going to need someone who can take us back. That can be you," he said.  
Josh nodded and they got into their places.  
"What now?" Hermonie asked.  
"Now we wait for them to go," Ron said.  
One of the pawns made a move.  
"Do you think that this will be as violent as real wizard's chess?" Hermonie asked.  
"There is one way to find out," Ron said then he directed a piece to go where it would be checked. The other side's pawn took out a sword and smashed the piece.  
"I guess so," Ron gulped.  
Ron kept making commands to the pieces. It was a side of Ron that Derrick had not seen before. He really knew what he was doing and they were playing a great game.  
Then something bad happened.  
It got silent. Derrick looked around and saw what had to happen.  
"Ron don't do it," Harry said noticing the same thing Derrick did.  
"Harry when I take my move I'll be taken out and you can checkmate. I'll be fine and Josh will take me back," he said.  
"Ron please don't be a fool. You've seen what has happened," Derrick said.  
Ron took a deep breath and made the move. Then the other side made it's move and demolished the horse that Ron was on making him slam to the ground.  
"Ron are you alright?" Derrick called out.  
Derrick saw Josh try to go towards Ron, but stopped him.  
"We're still playing Josh. You have to wait," Derrick said. Josh looked unsure, but nodded anyways.  
Harry made his move.  
"Checkmate!" he yelled. Then the rest of the pieces crumbled.  
Josh ran to Ron and helped him up.  
"You guys go! I've got him," said Josh.  
Hermonie, Derrick, and Harry went into the next door.  
In the next room they saw a troll that had already been slayed. Derrick looked around and noticed that they were in Professor Quirrell's room. Then he looked at the troll. This troll looked just like the one that was in the girl's bathroom when they rescued Hermonie. Derrick got a weird feeling again. At that point Derrick knew he was right all along. Professor Snape is not the one trying to get the stone.  
"Snape must have already taken him out," Harry said.  
"Guys I don't think it is Snape who wants the stone," Derrick said.  
"Derrick enough with your conspiricies. All the proof points to Snape," Hermonie said.  
"But," Derrick started.  
"Enough we don't have time for this we have to go," Harry said. They all followed him into the next room. It was Professor Snape's room. All there was was a table with 7 bottles of Potion and a piece of paper.  
Hermonie looked at the paper.  
"It's a riddle," she said.  
"What does it say?" Harry asked.  
"Basically it says one of these bottles will take us to the stone, one will take us back to the beginning, three of them are poison, and the other two are just bottles of Nettle wine. Then there are clues as to which one is which. It is logical which is a trait that most wizards lack which make it harder for them to figure it out," Hermonie explained.  
"Can you figure it out?" Derrick asked.  
"I can try," she said.  
She read over the clues and looked at the bottles. Finally she grabbed one purple bottle and one small blue bottle.  
"The purple bottle will take Derrick and I back while the blue bottle will move you forward," she said.  
"Wait Harry has to do this alone?" Derrick asked getting that feeling in his stomach once again that night.  
"It is my battle Derrick. You and Hermonie have helped enough, but now I have to do this alone," said Harry.  
"He's right Derrick," Hermonie said.  
Derrick did not like this one bit. Hermonie took a sip from the purple bottle and she vanished.  
"Go on Derrick it is your turn," he said.  
Derrick looked at both bottles.  
"I can't let you do this alone man. My gut won't let me," he said.  
"Derrick you need to keep yourself safe. I am not your responsibility and I can't let you go with me," said Harry.  
Derrick looked at the blue bottle again.  
"I don't think you can stop me," he said. He grabbed the blue bottle and took a small swig before Harry could stop him and he vanished.  
He ended up on a dark staircase. Harry came soon after him.  
"Derrick that was incredibly stupid of you and you need to turn back," he commanded.  
"Not happening bro," Derrick said starting to walk down the stairs.  
Harry sighed alone.  
"This is between Professor Snape and me," Harry said following him.  
"It is not between you and Professor Snape. It is between you, me, and Professor Quirrell," he said pointing to the man at the end of the stairs looking into a mirror.  
Harry noticed the turban and got wide eyed. Professor Quirrell had an evil smile as he turned around clapping.  
"Bravo Derrick. You knew it all along didn't you?" he asked.  
"It can't be. But Professor Snape," Harry said at loss for words.  
"Oh but who would expect st-st-studdering Professor Quirrell except for Professor Snape and your smart friend over here," said the evil professor motioning towards Derrick.  
"But at the Qudditch match when my broom went crazy..." Harry started.  
"It was Professor Quirrell trying to kill you. Not Snape. He was trying to save you," Derrick said as it all became clearer than ever to him.  
"Smart boy. We could really use someone like you on our side," said Professor Quirrell.  
"And he let the troll in," Derrick said.  
"Yes and unfortunally that is what really tipped Snape off so it was impossible to get him to leave me alone which made it quite hard to make it down here," Professor Quirrell said turning around. Harry winced in pain and touched his scar and Derrick got a sharp pain in his stomach. It hurt worse than it had before.  
"You remember this mirror Harry? It is the same mirror you saw you parents in. It helps you see whatever you desire like right now I see myself holding the stone. Maybe your smart friend could tell me how to find it," he said.  
"Not if my life depended on it," Derrick said.  
"That could be arranged," he smirked starting to take out his wand.  
"Use the boy," whispered an creepy voice which made him stop.  
"Harry get over here now!" yelled Professor Quirrell. Harry slowly made his way over and Derrick grasped on to his wand ready to attack.  
"What do you see in the mirror?" he asked. Harry looked into the mirror. then Derrick noticed his lightly touched his pocket. Derrick got tense.  
"I-I see me winning the Quidditch cup," he said.  
"He lies," said the whispery voice.  
Derrick gripped onto his wand. It was almost time.  
The whispery voice said something that Derrick could not understand.  
"No you are too weak master," he said.  
The voice spoke again in an unclear voice.  
"As you wish," he said. Then he unraveled his turban turning away from the mirror. Derrick looked into the mirror and saw a face with red slits for eyes and two holes for a nose and a mouth covered with skin. Derrick got wide eyed. It was him. It was Lord Voldemort.  
"Harry run!" Derrick yelled.  
Professor Quirrell snapped his finger and yelled out the fire making spell causing them to be surrounded.  
Derrick took out his wand.  
"Flippendo!" he yelled.  
"Protego!" Professor Quirrell yelled out causing the spell to bounce back to Derrick who ducked right in time.  
"Not bad my boy. I could use someone like you on my side. I could use both of you in fact. Why don't you both join me and live?" asked Voldemort.  
"No!" Harry yelled.  
"I'd rather die," Derrick said.  
"You are both brave. Just like your parents Harry. Your parents on the other hand Derrick are cowards who ran from me," said Voldemort.  
Derrick clenched his fists.  
"Don't let him get to you," Harry said.  
Derrick took a deep breath and did not budge.  
"Harry I could help you see your parents again," he said.  
Derrick looked into the mirror and saw two people appear. Harry looked at the mirror longingly.  
"Don't fall for it Harry. It is a trap," Derrick said.  
"I can bring them back Harry. All I ask is you hand me the stone," said Voldemort.  
"Harry he's bluffing. You can't bring back the dead," Derrick said.  
"Don't listen to him Harry," Voldemort said.  
Harry went to grab the stone and took it out of his pocket. Derrick froze. He knew as soon as Harry gave him the stone they would both be dead. His stomach hurt, but he refused to move to grab it.  
"Good my boy. There is no such thing as evil or good. Just those with power and those who are afraid to gain it," said Voldemort. Harry looked at the stone then looked at Derrick. Without saying a word Derrick knew what was about to happen.  
"I will never give you the stone!" he yelled then he threw it in the fire.  
"No! Kill him!" Voldemort yelled.  
"Locomotor Wibbly!" Derrick said whiping his wand out again and this time Quirrell could not react and fell to the ground.  
Then Harry took out his wand.  
"Incendio!" he yelled which made Quirrell burst into flames.  
He burnt in front of them, screaming, until he was nothing, but bone and ash.  
Both Derrick and Harry were out of breath, but they noticed that the fire around them was dying. They turned to go back out when Derrick turned back and saw a man of smoke shaped as Voldemort appear.  
"Harry watch out!" Derrick yelled, but at that point he flew through Harry and then went through Derrick. Then his vision went black.

* * *

Derrick slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the hospital wing. He looked at the bed next to him and saw that Harry was sleeping and Professor Dumbledore was in a chair in between their beds.  
"Professor," Derrick said weakly. Dumbledore turned to him.  
"You're awake," he said.  
"How did we get here?" Derrick asked.  
"Your friends were worried so they let me and Professor McGonnagall know what you were up to, it was very dangerous what you did" he said.  
"But what about the stone? Is it gone?" he asked.  
Professor Dumbledore nodded.  
"It has been destroyed," he said.  
That is when Derrick remembered who he saw.  
"I saw him Professor. Voldemort. He was a part of Professor Quirrell. Did we kill him?" Derrick asked.  
"Professor Quirrell is gone, but unfortunally Voldemort's spirit lives on. He was only using Professor Quirrell's body to help him hide. Now he will find somewhere else to hide," he explained.  
Derrick thought about everything he remembered, then he remembered what was said about his parents.  
"Professor. He talked about my parents. He said they were cowards who ran because they were afraid," he said.  
"Now Derrick that could not be further from the truth. You parents were two of the bravest people I have ever met," he said.  
"Then why did they run and not stay to help Harry's parents like everyone else?" Derrick asked. Dumbledore sighed.  
"They did what they had to do. You see your parents were very strong wizards, but your mother was unable to carry a child for quite some time. Lily and James Potter knew of them so they performed a charm to keep you alive so that you could survive birth. Because of this charm the they are both a part of you which means them and their blood line are also a part of you," he said.  
"So is that why whenever Harry is in trouble or Voldemort is near I get that feeling in my stomach?" Derrick asked.  
"Exactly. That is how you knew about Professor Quirrell when none of your friends could figure it out," he nodded.  
"But if his parents did all this to keep me alive, why couldn't they return the favor?" Derrick asked.  
"But they did. You have a purpose Mr. Harrington and if you died that purpose would never be fufilled. Harry's parents told your parents to leave because if he would have killed you like he planned to then Harry would not be able to survive the battle if Voldemort ever returned. They needed you to be alive," he said.  
After hearing Dumbledore tell him what really happened he felt ashamed for doubting his parents. They weren't cowards. They didn't run because they were scared. They ran so that when the time comes they can protect Harry.  
"So does that mean that Voldemort is going to come back?" Derrick asked.  
"That I do not know, but if he does we will be ready," said Dumbledore.  
Derrick looked over at Harry and thought about his parents. They did what they thought was right. They didn't want Harry's parents to die in vain. Derrick knew that if Voldemort ever did come back that he would be there ready to fight.

* * *

Exams were over. Derrick felt good about how he did. After a battle with Professor Quirrell, finals were a piece of cake. Derrick looked over at the Slytherin table and rolled his eyes. They won the Quidditch Cup this year so they were gloating about how the House Cup was sure to be their's, but Derrick knew that it was only because Harry and him were in the hospital wing when Gryffindor played Ravenclaw so Gryffindor lost and Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin. Derrick knew that they could get them next year.  
"My parents are moving near where Hermonie lives. They got jobs in England so that we could be closer to Hogwarts," Josh said.  
"My parents are too. It is nice that I don't have to Floo Powder back to the USA this time," Landon smiled.  
Derrick was envious of his friends. His parents were not ready to return to the magic world or England for that matter so they are staying in the states while the rest of the Westchester wizards and witches will be moving overseas. The magic parents got jobs in the magic world while the muggle parents got jobs in the muggle world. Luckily Claire's parents weren't moving yet either because Todd still does not know about the wizard thing so he felt that him and Claire would spend a lot of time together.  
"I'm going to miss you guys," said Derrick said.  
"Just promise to write everyday," Hermonie said.  
"You bet," Derrick said.  
Then Dumbledore went to speak.  
"Congratulations on completing your finals and to Slytherin for winning the Quidditch cup," said Dumbledore.  
All of the Slytherins cheered while Derrick heard Fred and George "boo". Derrick laughed at his friends and then Dumbledore continued.  
"Before I award the House Cup we have some last minute points to award. Now before I do that I must announce the current standings. In 4th place we have Gryffindor with 302 points, in 3rd place we have Hufflepuff with 387 points, In 2nd place we have Ravenclaw with 450 points and In First place with 562 points we have Slytherin," said Dumbledore.  
All of the Slytherins cheered as Derrick rolled his eyes. He would be happy for any other house, but them.  
"Good job Slytherin, but I still need to award those last minute points. Starting with Mr. Landon Crane for using his talents with animals to help friends in need I award him 30 points. For Mr. Josh Hotz for staying humble and letting the others enjoy the action while he made sure his friends were safe I award him 50 points. For Ms. Hermonie Grainger for using her intelligence to help her friends in need I award her 50 points. For Mr. Ronald Weasley for sacrificing himself to help others I award him 50 points. And to Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Derrick Harrington for staying brave and true by doing what was right and not what was easy I award them 60 points each!" he exclaimed. The Gryffindors errupted in appaulse.  
"We're in 1st place. We passed Slytherin!" exclaimed Hermonie.  
"And last, but certainly not least to Neville Longbottoms because it takes courage to stand up to an enemy, but it takes even more to stand up to friends. 10 points!" Dumbledore said.  
Neville glowed when he got his recognition and all of the Gryffindors congratulated him. Derrick was happy for the kid. He deserved it more than anyone. Derrick looked over to Neville and saw Kristen lean back from the Ravenclaw table to tap on Neville's back. Nevile turned and seemed stunned that she was talking to him.  
"That was really brave of you Neville. Congratulations," she smiled.  
Neville seemed to be at lost for words.  
"uh-Uh," he stuttered.  
"He is trying to say Thank you," Derrick smiled helping out his friend.  
"Your welcome," she said smiling at Neville then turning back to his friends.  
"That means the winner of the House Cup is Gryffindor!" Dumbledore exclaimed and all of the flags in the room turned crimson and gold and the Gryffindors cheered.  
Derrick looked around. He was going to miss this place. Even though he had met some not so nice people(The Slytherins) this place has become his home, but now he is ready to go back and finally talk to his parents. After everything he has been through that year some relaxing family time might be nice.

* * *

**I have two more chapters to this part of my Harry Potter/Clique series. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. I feel that this one was pretty close to the books, but don't you worry a twist is about to happen and as we move forward you will see more twists come forward. I won't lie, I am using the books as an outline, but I am trying to make it somewhat my own. But I must give thanks to JK Rolling for making this story possible! **


	29. Hufflepuff Returning Home

Claire

"The seatbelt light has been turned back on. We will be landing in Westchester shortly. Thank you for flying International Air," said the flight attendent.  
Claire looked over at Derrick who was looking out the window. Claire was a little upset that she wasn't moving to Europe like the rest of her friends. Her parents wanted to wait for Todd to learn about the magic world and start attending Hogwarts. Todd was about to enter the 4th grade in the fall so it wouldn't be too much longer, but it would seem like forever. At least she had Derrick. They had already talked about spending time together. They can't do any magic, but they can at least talk about it when Todd or other muggles aren't around.  
"You ready to be back in the Muggle World all summer?" Claire asked quietly so nobody would hear. Both of them were wearing shirts with their house's crest on it, but it looked like a weird brand name. Claire was wearing a yellow and black striped girl's polo with khaki shorts while Derrick was wearing a Crimson and Gold striped polo with jeans. At Hogwarts they are supposed to wear their school colors when they aren't in class so most of Claire's wardrobe fits that criteria, but now that Claire is back she sees her self wearing more of the pinks and blues she used to love wearing so much. She loves her Hufflepuff wear, but doesn't really feel like explaining her obsession with yellow and black with any muggle she interacts with.  
"As ready as ever. I'm actually pretty excited to see my parents," he said.  
"That is great. I know you were having trouble for a while and I'm happy to see that these past experiences have helped you get past that," Claire smiled.  
"And whenever I need someone to talk magic with besides my parents?" he asked.  
"I'm here," she smiled back.  
When their flight landed they exited the plane. Claire was carrying her brown Tabby cat named Amare in a yellow carryon. Derrick's owl flew back from London and the cage is waiting at his house. Claire was never allowed to take the Floo Network because they didn't want Todd seeing it happen so she always had to take a plane back. Usually Cam and Olivia would fly back with her to keep her company, but since they moved to England Derrick was kind enough to go with Claire instead of taking The Weasley's Floo Network like he did the last time he went home.  
When they arrived at baggage claim Claire saw her family already waiting. She ran up to them and hugged them all.  
"I've missed you guys," she smiled.  
"We've missed you too sweetie," her mom said.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lyons. And hey Todd," said Derrick walking up behind them.  
"Derrick it is great to see you," Claire's dad smiled embracing the boy. Her dad was a very affectionate man. It was his Hufflepuff ways that never left him.  
"Your parents asked for us to drive you home if that is alright," Claire's mom said.  
Claire noticed that Derrick's smile fell a little, but he nodded.  
"Of course," he nodded.  
"They've missed you so much. We've been talking a lot lately with everyone moving to England and they won't stop talking about you," Claire's mom said.  
"They say that they have a lot they want to talk to you about," said Claire's dad giving Derrick a knowing look.  
"I'm actually ready to talk to them myself," Derrick said.  
They all got their bags and then piled into the Lyon's car.  
"How did we fit all those bags into our small trunk?" Todd asked amazed.  
"Magic," Claire's dad smirked making eye contact with Claire and winking. Claire smiled at her father.  
"Of course dad," said Todd rolling his eyes.  
Claire smiled. He would know soon enough.  
They drove until they arrived at the Harrington Mansion. When they parked Claire got the shivers. She looked over at the house. It looked the same as she remembered, but something was off. Something just seemed...darker than usual. Claire looked at Derrick who she noticed shiver a little bit. She gave his arm a comforting squeeze. She was nervous for him. That had to be it.  
"We'll be seeing you later Derrick," said Claire's dad. But Claire noticed that he wasn't as chipper as usually. He seemed distant.  
"Yeah later. Thanks for the ride," he said. Claire's dad got out of the car with Derrick to help him get his bags. His dad pulled out a rolling rack that Claire knew was not there earlier. Claire looked at Todd who was too focused on some phone game on their dad's phone to notice. She noticed her dad say something to Derrick and in the house he went.  
"That house was creepy," said Todd.  
"What are you talking about? You've been at that house many times," her mom said.  
"I don't know. I think they changed something because it kind of gave me the chills today," Todd shrugged. Claire saw her dad look at Todd through the rearview mirror then lock eyes with Claire, then he drove back to her house.  
When they arrived back at her house she got out of the car.  
"You guys start unloading the car. I've got to show Claire something," her dad said leading her away from her family.  
"You felt it to," he said.  
"Something was not right. I don't know what though," Claire said.  
"I think I'm going to check it out. Get Todd and your mother inside and don't come out until I come back," he said. Then he gave some excuse to Todd and her mother and left.  
Claire did not know what, but it felt like their was a dark cloud over that house even though the skies are blue.


	30. So Much for a Happy Ending

Derrick

Something was wrong. He knew his parents were home, but there was a sense of coldness surrounding his house. He took his bags and unlocked the door and walked in. He looked around.  
"Hello?" he asked looking around. The lights were all off.  
Then he heard a loud scream coming from the basement. He grabbed his wand without thinking from his carryon and ran downstairs when he saw it. His parents were on the ground flinching around in pain. He saw this woman with big black curly hair wearing a ripped black dress. She had pale skin and black lips with rotten teeth. She was laughing like a maniac while directing her wand at them. Without even caring about the underage magic laws he pointed his wand at the woman.  
"Flipendo!" he yelled. The woman turned to look at him and was pushed back. He ran down to his parents who were starting to stand up.  
"Derrick get out of here now!" his mom commanded.  
"Oh so this is the son you saved by running away. What a looker and so strong and powerful for his age. We could use one like him," she smiled wickedly.  
His dad and mom took out their wands and stepped in front of Derrick.  
"Stay away from him Bellatrix. He is no good to you," his dad said.  
"Oh but I want to play with him," she pouted. Then she snapped her wand towards his parents which snapped at them and pushed them down.  
"So young and could be such a great dark wizard already," she said walking towards him.  
"I already told your master that I will never join your side," Derrick said.  
"Such a shame. Now I have to kill you," she smiled. Then she pointed her wand and him and yelled.  
"Advada Kedavra!" she yelled.  
"No!" his mom yelled jumping up in front of him and taking the hit. The green flash hit and she went down.  
"Mom!" he yelled.  
"That is right Derry. Get angry. Fight with me," she smirked.  
Then she pointed the wand at his father with a quick swoosh.  
"Advada Kedavra!" she yelled. Before Derrick or his father could react the green flash hit him and he went down as well.  
"No!" Derrick said with tears running down his face. He ran to his father. The woman just laughed in hysterias.  
Derrick looked at her with anger in his eyes and stood up.  
"You bitch," he said.  
"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.  
He did not know about the spell she did and his spells were very basic. Before he could do anything he saw Jay Lyons run down the stairs and point his wand at Bellatrix.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled.  
"Fumos!" she yelled which caused the room to be filled with smoke as she dodged the hit that hit the wall behind her instead. Derrick bent down to find his parents.  
"Lumos!" Jay said letting his wand light up as he tried to clear the air. Derrick was at his parents' heads and started bauling as he saw their blank eyes.  
"Oh my God!" Jay said kneeling down.  
"You have to help them," Derrick sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry," Jay said.  
"No don't say that. Just fix them!" Derrick commanded.  
Jay wrapped his arms around Derrick's neck as he let the boy cry into his shoulder. When the smoke cleared up they saw that the woman was gone not that it mattered. She killed his parents. He never even got to say he was sorry and that he loved them. They lied on the floor motionlessly. Derrick did not know what he was going to do. He still had a hard time comprehending what happened. He thought about Harry who also lost her parents. Did he want to kill Voldemort like Derrick wanted to kill Bellatrix? Who was Bellatrix and why was she here? So many things rushed through Derrick's head, he couldn't keep them straight. The one thing that will not leave his mind is the sound of her laugh. That sound will haunt his mind for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Part 1 of my Harry Potter/Clique Series is complete! Stay tuned for Part 2 coming to a screen near you!**


End file.
